Missions Impossible
by Sweety Girly
Summary: Gadgets. Secrets. Weapons. Masks. Paper. Songs. Baka Gun. Text Messages. Love. Wait what? Love? Who said anything about love? What kind of love? Join the crew for a series of adventures. Collections of One-Shots. Include: MxN TxM HxR KxS AxY pairing.
1. What do I mean to you?

**Mission Impossible- Collections of One-Shots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, this is a collection of one-shots about our favorite pairing; Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Will include Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi and perhaps, Tsubasa Ando &amp; Misaki Harada and Koko Yome &amp; Sumire Shouda. Furthermore, there will be some shots about friendship and siblings loverivalry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**This shot contain: MikanxNatsume pairing, aged 14/15/16 and include Non-Alice. **

**I hope you will enjoy it! Oh and please R&R ! **

* * *

><p><em>What do I mean to you?<em>

**Mission n°1:** Get Hyuuga Natsume to confess his feelings to Sakura Mikan.

* * *

><p><em>"Hn. She's just a whiny little brat who wants attention from me, like you bitches. Just because I'm her partner, I am expected to save her from trouble. She means nothing to me." He declared out loud. <em>

_Giggling were heard and after a few seconds, squealing could have made anyone's ear bleed from this sound. She was hidden behind that tree, where **they **stood with a stoic expression. Her hazel eyes began to water as she blinked furiously, trying to prevent from getting exposed. She felt a 'pang' in her heart, at the echo of those words. Those five words echoing her ears, haunting her mind. She quietly left the area without wasting any more time and ran to the Sakura Tree. There, she let her heart out as rain began to pour heavily. She did not budge or neither cared. What matters was that she was sobbing quietly and her friends watched from the classroom window, a frown drew up to their faces. They needed to take action. _

* * *

><p><strong>"Get Hyuuga to confess to that dummy."<strong>

"How are we going to do that, Hotaru-chan?" Asked a pink-haired teen as her hand was shot up.

The buzzing chatting coming from their table stopped at the particular question. The brunette and the raven haired lad's friends in their classes were assembled after witnessing the bubbly girl crying a week ago. And they knew that a certain raven-haired boy got to be involved with her tears.

"Mikan's sixteenth birthday is coming up, right?" Inquired a dirty blond-haired with a mischievous grin. His grayish/bluish eyes were twinkling.

"Get to the point Yome." Blurted the purple-haired in the name of Hotaru Imai.

"OK. This is what we're going to do…"

Who could have imagined that Kokoro Yome could come up with a **genius** plan?

"Let's do this." Answered Hotaru with a small hidden smile, than no one other than a certain owner of sapphire eyes noticed.

**XXX**

**To Natsume Hyuuga**

**From The Great Koko**

**Date: 30/12 14:16**

**Subject: Unknown**

**Yo man ! Meet me at the library. Imai and Ruka will be joining us. Don't miss out the fun!**

O-O

**To Natsume Hyuuga**

**From The Great Koko**

**Date: 30/12 14:18**

**Subject: Reply.**

**So… R u gonna come or what?**

O-O

**To Natsume Hyuuga**

**From The Great Koko**

**Date: 30/12 14:26**

**Subject: ?**

**R u coming?**

O-O

**To Natsume Hyuuga**

**From The Great Koko**

**Date: 30/12 14:48**

**Subject: Mikan.**

**FYI, it's about Mikan.**

O-O

**To The Great Idiotic Koko**

**From Natsume Hyuuga**

**Date: 30/12 14:48**

**Subject: Unknown**

**I'm coming in a sec.**

**XXX**

A sly smirk made its way to Koko's lips. He nodded at a perm-haired girl who simply smiled. But if you look closely, you could see that this smile was a dangerous type as in saying '_do-not-mess-with-me'._ Remember to never **ever **get on her nerves. No-one and I mean no-one other than Kokoro Yome and Mikan Sakura can get away from her rage.

"OK! Shouda-san, I think you should go. Natsume will be here soon", said a blond-haired with mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"You don't command here, Nogi", Replied a cold-stoic voice coming from behind him. The blond looked behind him and gulped nervously.

"Gomen-… IMAI!"

"Here they go again. Why can't Ruka admit he like the Ice Queen?" Sighed Koko with a goofy smile.

The boy in the name of Ruka Nogi chased after the purple-haired a.k.a the Ice Queen, who rode on a duck scooter. Posters of Ruka in his bunny boxers were displayed on every corner of the library, including in every book. How did Hotaru managed to snap a photo of this, he'll never know. Sumire Shouda giggled. She has step down from the position of the President of the NatsumeRuka Club. And now, she's looking for her prince charming around the campus. She hurried to join her other friends at the other side of the campus. She caught a glimpse of a pissed raven-haired. Yup, Natsume was here and he certainly did not look pleased by the chaos. Hotaru stopped the engine of her invention and swiftly, pressed a button on a remote so that the posters of her favorite victim vanished in a blink of an eye. Ruka sighed in relief whilst Koko snickered quietly in his own little corner.

"Spill." Muttered Natsume without wasting anymore seconds.

"No need to be so aggressive, Natsume-**kun**", Said Koko, emphasizing the _'-kun'_ in his name. A glare shut him up as fast as lightning could.

"We wanted to ask you: what did you get for Sakura-san's birthday? It's in two days, right?"

Natsume sighed in relief, thinking about the worse of the brunette. But his facial expression swiftly changed into a blank from this question. What did he get her? Nothing so far. His partner has avoided him for the few days for some **unknown** reasons to him.

"Hn."

"You… You haven't got anything for her, right?"

"Tch. Who would want to get a present for a loud-mouthed girl like her?"

He never meant what he said, of course. His friends knew for a fact that he has some _'particular'_ mixed feelings for this bubbly brunette.

"You do know… That whatever you have said to Koizumi-san… Were lies… Right?"

He cringed. The owner of the crimson orbs glanced up to his friends who looked disappointed. Even Hotaru, who didn't show any emotions just like him has a murderous look. How did they even got to know that information? It'll remain a mystery for him.

"Does she know?"

_Silence._

"Does she know?" He repeated, his blood boiling out of temper.

Again, silence.

**"I SAID DOES SHE KNOW ?!"**

His patience has run out. His best friend nodded, gazing at the floor. So this was the reason she was avoiding him all week, huh? He stormed out of the library, where all the few stares were either on him or the three other students who stood there quietly. Hotaru glared at them as they shrugged wondering what has happened between the brunette and their dangerous classmate. They murmured quietly, not wanting to taste one of Imai's inventions.

**XXX**

"Shit."

He vented the anger on the innocent tree. How could he be so stupid; it might be an effect from hanging around too much with Koko Yome and perhaps his idiotic sister, Aoi Hyuuga who was only a year younger than him and one of his brunette's closest friend. Yeah, that should be the reason. He can't believe himself that he has dared to utter those harsh words behind Mikan Sakura's back. And that was to shut that bitch of Luna Koizumi. He pondered over what happened in that afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, ne Natsume-sama, what are you doing here by yourself?" <em>

_He opened one eye and growled at the sight of his fan-girls. Currently, he was at one of the trees near the entrance. It's nowhere near as comfortable as the Sakura Tree but he has a feeling to stay there. Can't he even have a peaceful nap, without anyone (except the brunette) interrupting his sleep? Don't they know how being a spy is? Oh right: they are just beginners. Of course they'll never know how it's like in a threatening mission. _

_"Tch. Leave me alone hags." _

_The pretty blonde whose hair was curled smiled unaffected by his cold behavior. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pouted her lips. _

_"I want to make a deal." She said. When he didn't look up, she proceeded; "I want you to say that Sakura slut does not mean anything to you and in exchange, I won't breathe a word to her about your missions and your deal with Persona to keep her safe. Deal?" _

_Luck was not in Mikan's side on that day. She was busy searching for her friends when she has heard the word **'Deal' **and saw Natsume's manga lying on the floor. Curious, she decided to hide behind the tree which the raven-haired was leaning against. Natsume's twitched at that deal but nevertheless, kept his expressionless façade on. _

_"Hn. She's just a whiny little brat who wants attention from me, like you bitches. Just because I'm her partner, I am expected to save her from trouble. She means nothing to me." He declared. He immediately regretted those words as he felt pain in his chest. _

_The brunette ran without making a noise, unknown to the spy. Although, he has heard a 'crack' from behind. Perhaps it was the wind. Yeah, the wind. _

_"Are you satisfied? Now get the hell out of my face."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Plan A successful. Now for Plan B. Get them in the same mission."<strong>

"How will we do it?"

"Easy. Nonoko and Anna will have to talk to Nobara who will talk to Persona about Mikan. Simple and easy."

"Let's go."

**XXX**

"Black Cat, meet The Tangerine Princess. She will be your partner for your missions, from this day and onwards unless I change my mind. I don't want to hear any complain from any of you. Understood?"

The two spies stared at each others, analyzing its features. They both knew who their partners were and they were certainly not pleased by this announcement. Well one of them isn't. The other doesn't really care. Well he does care but he doesn't show it. Get it?

"Tomorrow 7 p.m for a mission in the woods. Be ready."

**XXX**

**"Plan B is a success. Now, we have to wait and see. I hope they get to sort out their problems."**

"Shut up Koko, you talk too much."

"But-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA.**

"Both of you, shut up. They'll hear us if we keep on babbling about."

"Gomenai…"

**XXX**

Currently, the duo stood outside of a building, hidden behind the bins. Neither of them uttered a word as they listened quietly to the conversation between the guards. It was frustrating to sit back and wait for them to leave. Mikan hummed a soft tune under her breath but quickly quieted down by an explosion coming from the inside. She glanced at her partner who simply shrugged.

"What's going on?" She murmured.

"Shut up Polka-Dots panties, it's time to go in. Follow me."

"Pervert."

The brunette in the mask growled at him and mentally cursed him in several names in her mind. She couldn't scream or they'll be seen and she doesn't want to be seen by the allies or else she'll be killed by Persona personally. Or perhaps she'll live with torture if his darling sweetheart who is also one of her good friends convinces him to let off her hook for this time. She followed the raven-haired as they quietly made way in.

"Do not make a sound." He whispered; "Whatever you do, do not shout… SHIT !"

Lights shone on the two masked characters. They both peered at each others and nodded in understanding as guards began to surround them. Natsume stood in front of his partner, their hearts were racing. Those guards were big tough thuds, and there were around twenty of them. He was surprised at the sight of seeing Mikan kicking one of them over the _'private' _area. She smirked and took a metal pipe. She hit, kicked, punched and did whatever it was for survival.

"GO !" She yelled over her shoulder to the owner of the crimson orbs, who was dumbfounded.

The lad nodded and hurriedly went to one of the offices in search of the key. He grabbed it without any hesitation. He managed to make it safe and sound, without causing any troubles. The raven-haired went back where the brunette was, to find her surrounded between three men, all had knives. She had a gun on her hand, but her hand shook with fear. If she shoots, she's out of trouble. If she doesn't, she's in trouble. Without thinking, he ran towards her and managed to kick one of them down.

"Pol-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as someone grabbed him from his back. He did a back-flip but he was intensely grabbed by two mute guards. Mikan felt her heart beat faster when she saw that she had to shoot the guards who were holding him. Obviously, she never killed anyone in her life. Killing was bad. That's what her grandpa used to say.

"Shoot _Mikan _!"

"I… Can't…"

"Polka, you don't have a choice! Shoot and get over it! Don't act so brave!"

"I can't! What if you die?!"

"It's too dangerous Polka, just shoot and we can go ! You're already hurt!"

"Why do you even care ?!" She snapped, giving him a murderous look.

"Why do you ask?!"

"I want to help you, ok?! I want to be a hero just like you…! I want to make use of my life… Why do you even care so much, huh? I'm just a _whiny little brat!"_

He flinched and tried to wiggle out his way, to hug the brunette. But he couldn't. His blood boiled at her persistence.

_20, 19, 18…_

"I'm not letting you get hurt!"

_17, 16, 15…_

"But why?! You said I don't mean anything to you! You said that I'm just your partner! So why?!"

"Damn you're stubborn! Why do you freaking ask?! You mean nothing to me!" He wasn't aware of his choice of words. He kicked the men with his anger and hurriedly went over her side.

_12, 11, 10…_

"So why did you come and save me? You have the key, you could just go to the Academy and leave me here !"

_9, 8, 7… _

He leaned closer to her as she screamed those words.

_6, 5, 4…_

**"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU MIKAN !"**

_3, 2, 1…_

He closed the gap between them as their lips met.

_"I love you too Natsume. Ne, let's make full of memories this year, okay?"_

**XXX**

**"Mission Accomplished" **Grinned Hotaru Imai.

_Happy New Year…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there, you have it. Well, it's not New-Year yet but I had this idea for a while. If you guys have any ideas for what I should write next, feel free to leave a comment ! Oh and by the way, s<strong>**orry about the mistakes !**

**Please R&R ! **

**S**weety ~


	2. Sometime, mischief can lead up to love

**Hi minna-san, thank you for your reviews, although I would like some more ! And for those that follows this collection of one shots, please review to let me know what you think ! Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention that each shot won't be related to each others. I might add my own characters but that will be later. ****Gomenasai for the wait !**

**This shot contain:**** RukaxHotaru pairing, mostly focus on Koko, aged ****15/16 and include the Alices.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, the manga/anime will still be carrying on to God-Knows-Where. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it : ) And please drop a review, it'll make my day !**

* * *

><p><em>Sometime, mischief can lead up to love. <em>

**Mission n°2:** Find that_ stupid_ mind reader a.k.a Kokoro Yome and teach him a _painful_ lesson/ Get Ice Queen and Bunny Boy to _confess_ to one and another.

* * *

><p>What a beautiful day at Alice Academy. The sun shining brightly within the mesmerizing azure sky, clouds formed like candy, birds chirping in their lovery-dovey language, the wind gently blowing and…<p>

"IMAI ! Give me those pictures back!" Yelled Ruka Nogi as he chased a flying duck scooter.

Unfortunately, this beautiful scenario only happens in fairy-tales. The yell you have just heard is Ruka Nogi; rage was evident on his face. He was, once more, blackmailed by the famous inventor of the academy, Hotaru Imai, also known as the Ice Queen. She is one of the prettiest girls in the academy, although she is feared by nearly everyone, except for her close friends and her family. The young lad wonders how his best friend's girlfriend is her best friend when the blackmailer does not show any hint of emotion over her stoic face. This is one of the greatest mysteries and will forever remain being a mystery.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" His thoughts were interrupted by a smiling brunette who was waving; "Help me!"

The two figures glanced at one and another before shrugging and walked over a pretty brunette with bright hazel eyes who was struggling. Mud surrounded her.

"What are you doing baka?"

"Mou Hotaru! Koko played another trick on me and now I'm stuck and I can't use my alice either and I'm bored and…"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. **

"Shut up dummy, you talk too much. Nogi, help her."

Ruka shrugged as he extended his arm to help the nullification user. He began pulled it but in the end, he was the one dumped on the floor. The raven-haired snickered quietly at the sight and took pictures of her best friend and her favorite victim of blackmailing using her camera. A mischievous smirk made its way onto her lips as the blond haired groaned and cursed for being off-guard.

"Mou~ Hotaru! Help me!" Whined the brunette.

The inventor sighed and pulled a stick out of nowhere. She then extended it so that the nullification user can grab onto it, as well as the owner of the blue orbs. Both of them did not hesitate to thank the inventor, who in return, wrote number on a notebook.

"This costs you 1000 yens. Make sure to give me your payment by the end of the day or you'll face the consequences. Ja ne."

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**XXX**

Mikan Sakura skipped her way to the Sakura Tree, where she hopes to find her boyfriend. She grinned from ear to ear as she spotted a raven-haired, on one of the branch. A manga covered his features. She didn't want to wake him up from his slumber; after all he must be tired from all these missions. She climbed next to him and looked around the campus. A scene caught her attention. It was her permy friend, Sumire Shouda who was chatting with a pink-haired girl, also known as the cooking prodigy, Anna Umenomiya and a blue-haired teen in the name of Nonoko Ogasawara who has the chemistry alice.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." She muttered to herself.

She watched them turn a corner to find themselves covered in a disgusting grey paint. The three girls shrieked whilst a certain sandy-haired bursted out laughing, blowing his cover away. Sumire clentched her fists at the sight of her _unfortunate _best friend. He was so dead. Mikan giggled at the horrified look on Koko, once he heard the usual phrase.

**"KOKORO YOME, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"**

She began chasing him with curses and threats. Anna and Nonoko shrugged and made their ways to the building. Hopefully, they could get the paint out of them in no time.

"What are you looking out, _Polka_?" Breathed a masculine voice.

The young brunette jumped in surprise, which causes her to nearly fall off the branch. Luckily, a strong pair of hands caught her before she crashes the ground.

"Clumsy idiot." He murmured before pulling me onto his lap.

"Ano… Natsume? Did I woke you up?"

"No."

She sighed in relief.

"You're still tired? Do you want to take a nap?"

"Hn. Stop asking me question, strawberry panties."

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

**"YOU PERVERTED FOX !"**

He smirked successful. Natsume leaned in to kiss her cheek, to calm the girl trapped in his arms.

"I'm your pervert."

**XXX**

**"OK. Plan A: Search for that dimwit."**

The people around her shudder. Who knew that Hotaru Imai could be this scary? Currently, six students were gathered around her to search a good revenge plan for the damn mind-reader, who has been playing pranks on his friends lately.

"Ano…" Started Yuu Tobita quietly. All glances turned to him as he swallowed his saliva; "How do we do this? Can't we let Koko off ?"

"NO!" Yelled the group except for Hotaru Imai.

"Did you know that yesterday, he dumped me a bucket of grey paint?! It took me hours to get off ! Anna, you were there too! And Nonoko!"

"He soaked all my inventions and burned half of my lab. And it can't be Hyuuga, I already checked the CCTV cameras."

"He blurted all my secrets to my animals and he settled a trap for Sakura-san."

"If you don't want to participate, that's fine." Said Sumire sighing at the terrified class president.

"A-Arigatou."

"But you'll be our monitor." Replied the inventor as she polished her 'Baka Gun'.

"O-Okay…"

**XXX**

Kokoro Yome is a student in Class B who possesses the mind-reading alice. He enjoys himself by reading other's people's minds. His favorite victims are the adorable couple –and yet terrifying when they're in rage-, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga as well as his 'best friend', Sumire Shouda. Their thoughts were always filled of entertainment for him not to fall in a deep pit of boredom. But sometime, when the famous Black Cat skip to missions, the dense brunette nullify her thoughts and the permed-haired thinks nothing but fashion, he needs other ways to entertain himself. Which is why pranks came into his mind. He skipped his way to the cafeteria where the couple, and Mikan's senpais were chatting, thanks to one special thought.

_Damn that Shadow Freak .Why do he have to show up? Tch. Mikan even ignored me three times. _

Actually, it was Misaki Harada and Mikan chatting whilst Tsubasa Andoh smirking and Natsume glaring at the food to calm his nerves down.

"Ohayou Koko!" Exclaimed the brunette once she caught the mind-reader.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan. What are you talking about?"

She giggled happily.

"Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai are taking me to a theme park! I'm so excited! Natumi-sensei gave me and Natsume permission! Do you want to come?"

_And now that mind-reader is coming over. My plans to spend a day with her is ruined._

He shook his head politely. He didn't want to anger the Black Cat any further. After all, it is rare for Natsume and Mikan going out of the academy, especially on a **date**.

"Gomenasai Mikan-chan but I have plans. Maybe, next time?"

The young brunette pouted cutely, furthermore, an evil grin crept up to her rosy lips. Koko tried reading her mind but she swiftly nullified it before he could read the first letter of her thought. He tried reading the college-students but they have escaped to get more food.

"Are you going to spend the day with Permy? Because I know where she is."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"She's at the library with Inchou and Ruka-pyon."

"Arigatou. Ja ne."

Once he was gone, Mikan high-fived Natsume who both have a smirk.

"Hotaru so oweee me Howalons."

_And a whole day with Polka. _

**XXX**

**To Hotaru Honey Imai**

**From Mikan Sakura**

**Date: 21/09 13:32**

**Subject: Coming**

**Koko is coming to the library ! But I'm not participating in your plan to get revenge for Koko. Gomenasai! I'm going to the theme park with Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and Natsume ! **

O-O

**To Baka Mikan**

**From Hotaru Imai**

**Date: 21/09 13:35**

**Subject: R.E**

**O.K. Your dept is payed off from this morning and your Howalons will be delivered tommorow. Have fun x**

**XXX**

"**Plan A successful.** Now time for Plan B. Shouda, Nogi, Inchou, get ready. **Plan B is in the process."**

"Ano, Hotaru-chan, y-you said that I'-m m-monitoring y-you..."

"I changed my mind. Now follow my orders or you'll taste the wrath of my new Baka Gun 7.6."

"H-Hai!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. **

"Don't drool on me, Nogi."

"I'm n-not!"

"And stop blushing. You are red."

**XXX**

Koko skipped his way to the library, in order to find Sumire to annoy the hell out of her. After all, there is nothing else better to do than a lovely sunny Saturday. There was no upcoming event and the boredom was slowly eating him up. His crime in partner, Kitsuneme was not feeling well from these past days. The sandy-haired thought of many different ways to tease Permy, of course not in a perverted manner unless like someone***cough*** Natsume Hyuuga ***cough***. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it. He was expecting to see millions of books; instead what he saw was a dark gloomy place.

"Hello? Anyone there?!" He yelled.

Scared? Nope, not even a hint of fear was shown on his facial expression. Suddenly, the atmosphere from gloomy to happy-go-going. The scenario was filled of trees, more like the countryside.

"Huh. Weird."

The vision goes blurry before he was knocked out unconscious…

**XXX**

"Eeeeeh?! What did you do to him?!" Panicked Sumire Shouda as she pointed at the body, lying on the floor.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Shut up. You talk too much. I only knocked him out. **Plan B success. Now. Plan C. Make him suffer.**"

**XXX**

**To Hotaru Honey Imai**

**From Mikan Sakura**

**Date: 21/09 16:10**

**Subject: Fun Fun Fun ! **

**What are you doing? Natsume gone to buy me a snack and senpais went to a ride. I thought of texting you. Ano, when are you planning to confess to Ruka-pyon? **

O-O

**To Ruka-pyon**

**From Mikan Sakura**

**Date: 21/09 16:11**

**Subject: Fun**

**What are you doing? Natsume gone to buy me a snack and senpais went to a ride. I thought of texting you. Ano Ruka-pyon, when are you planning to confess to Hotaru? **

**XXX**

"Why are you smirking, little girl?"

She yelped in surprise. The raven-haired sat in front of her, as he pushed a bottle of Coke and a packet of crisps to her. She smiled at him before planting a kiss on his right cheek. Blushing, he covered his face with his bangs.

"I ask Ruka-pyon and Hotaru when are they going to confess to one and another. I hope Hotaru won't be mad at me!"

He smirked at the innocence of his girlfriend.

"You did the right thing."

**XXX**

**To Sakura-san**

**From Ruka Nogi**

**Date: 21/09 16:15**

**Subject: Confession?**

**Idk. Maybe today. **

O-O

**To Baka Dummy**

**From Hotaru Imai**

**Date: 21/09 16:18**

**Subject: Confession?**

**No freaking way. I'm not saying anything. Now shut up. And enjoy your date. Or you'll face the consequences. **

**XXX**

Ruka Nogi sighed as he tucked his phone in his pocket, after replying -and blushing bright red- to his best friend's girlfriend's question. He lied down on his bed, tired from today's events. Being blackmailed to help out Hotaru Imai after she was done 'teaching' a lesson to the mind-reader was tiring. He wondered: when will he confess to the Ice Queen? He felt his phone vibrating and sighed again, this time out of frustration. Whoever that person is, he/she is interrupting a good moment of reflection.

**To BunnyBoy**

**From Hotaru Imai**

**Date: 21/09 16:25**

**Subject: Unknown. **

**Did that baka sent you a message?**

How did Hotaru, erh he meant Imai knows? Wait. Of course. She knows everything. She's known as the Ice Queen. Nothing goes past her without her knowledge. Of course. He should have thought before questioning himself. Sigh. Was he sighing too much? Maybe. He thought about his reply. Should he confess ?

**To Imai**

**From Ruka Nogi**

**Date: 21/09 16:35**

**Subject: … **

**Yeah, why?**

**XXX**

At the other side of the campus, Hotaru Imai checked her phone. That baka of her best friend was going to pay soon. By that, she meant blackmailing. The inventor pondered over a good reason to tell her reasons. On the second thought, she wasn't.

**To BunnyBoy**

**From Hotaru Imai**

**Date: 21/09 16:37**

**Subject: …?**

**Just. **

O-O

**To Imai**

**From Ruka Nogi**

**Date: 21/09 16:40**

**Subject: ?**

**Are you busy?**

O-O

**To BunnyBoy**

**From Hotaru Imai**

**Date: 21/09 16:11**

**Subject: No.**

**All says in the subject.**

O-O

**To Imai **

**From Ruka Nogi**

**Date: 21/09 16:11**

**Subject: Unknown**

**Look behind you.**

**XXX**

The raven-haired girl looked behind her to find a certain blond-haired on an eagle. He grabbed the inventor's cold hand as they began to fly away. Luckily, no one looked up to see a surprised looking Hotaru Imai or else hell will be released. Ruka smirked at the sight of the beautiful girl tightening her hold onto his hand. They landed at the top branch of a oak tree. Before Hotaru can utter a word, shock ate her.

In front of her eyes was a freaking banner.

Saying.

**"143."**

She smiled at him.

**"1432"**

And as the sun set, they share a passionate kiss where Mikan Sakura and her boyfriend smirked at this moment.

_**"Mission accomplished." **_

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that does not know what '143' mean, it's another way 'I Love You.' '1432' means 'I Love You Too.' <strong>If you guys have any ideas for what I should write next, feel free to leave a comment ! S<strong>**orry about the mistakes !****

**Please R&R ! **

**S**weety ~


	3. A to Z Masterpiece

**Okay, first of all, this shot has been rushed due to the fact that my PC is not functioning properly which means that I'm going to take a while to write the next one. **

**Anyways, I got nothing to say. Except I'm disappointed that there are not many reviews. Other than that, nothing. Ditto. Anyways. Let's proceed with the shot.**

**This shot contain:**** NatsumexMikan & HotaruxRuka pairing, aged 14/15 and include the Alices. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, chickens has grew teethes. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it : ) And please drop a review, it'll make my day !**

* * *

><p><em>A to Z master piece.<em>

**Mission n°3: **Get Hyuuga, Mikan and Nogi's assignment.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou my lovely students!" Greeted a blond teacher in a frilly outfit, as he twirled around.<p>

The students looked up from the activities they were doing to find their homeroom teacher standing in front of his class. Many wondered why on earth he was doing here, after all they all knew that their sensei standing there for more than ten minutes means that something was fishy. An evil grin was plastered on the teacher's face and some, such as Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai knew that whatever was coming next was not going to be something _enjoyable._

"Now my dear class! I am truly excited to tell you guys that you will be working on an assignment ! You and your partner will be working with another pair ! You will each write a A to Z piece about your partner, describing anything about them and state the reason why. Your group will then have to try to guess each letter and write them on a piece of paper. No peeking ! I will be expected to have them ready by the end of this week." He paused to look at each of his student's shock face. Except for two of them; "Now let me group you up ! ... ... ... Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, you two are with Ruka-kun and Imai-san ... ... ..."

The four pupils glanced at one and another. One raven-haired scowled underneath his manga, one brunette has a silly grin, a blond haired smiled and the last of them has a stoic expression. Although deep inside, she was silently chanting 'Money'. They moved to an area where the brunette and the owner of crimson orbs stood next to each other, opposing the other pair.

"Class dismissed !" The teacher yelled as the bell rung, which signalled the end of the lesson.

"I'm so happy ! Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan is in my group and now, we get to work toge-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Unfortunately, in her case, the happy-go-girl in the name of Mikan was hit by the famous Baka Gun which her best friend has invented, a few years ago.

"Mou~Hotaru!"

"You talk too much dummy. Ja ne. I have to post those pictures of Bunny Boy on Facebook" muttered the inventor in the name of Hotaru Imai, as she exited the classroom.

"Huh? ... IMAI ! Give me those pictures back !"Yelled the victim, as he ran after the girl. The other pair followed them with an amused expression.

"In your dreams, bunny boy."

"Ne Natsume, let's work hard, okay?"

"Tch."

**XXX**

**Natsume Hyuuga.**** A to Z Masterpiece about Mikan Sakura a.k.a Polka. **

**A**nnoying- I hate how she is always so annoying. Do you know the amount of time she annoyed the heck out of me? This girl does not even know the meaning of 'personal space'.

**B**runette- I hate her hair. It's too long and too silky; not only it's always tied up in those silly pigtails that make her look like a five-year-old girl but her hair is too silky when the wind blows in my way. Tch, it also can't be brown. I swear, she must have used colour-dyed or something like that.

**C**hildish- Who wear childish underwear? This idiotic girl does. Who cries over those sickly Howalons? She does. Now tell me. Who is the childish one? She is.

**D**ense- I swear I've never met anyone as dense as this idiot. She doesn't know that those fan-boys of her plot 'stuffs' to make her fall for them. Tch. How stupid can they get. And how dense is she. And because of her density, she ended here, _following her best friend. _Does she even know the danger she's putting herself in? Stupid girl.

**E**nergetic- I hate how she has so much energy. From morning to evening, she leapt around everywhere. I swear if it wasn't for me, Imai, Ruka and that Shadow Freak, that idiot would be jumping everywhere and end up injuring herself. –snort- Not that I care.

**XXX**

"Natsume ! Natsume!" Called a certain brunette from the ground.

The raven-haired groaned as he stiffed the paper in his manga so the _nosy Polka-dotted-panty-girl_, as he prefer to call her, will not get suspicious about what he has written. She'll murder him if she catch this particular paper. And he definitely need to hide it from the Ice Queen. God knows what she'll do with the paper. Probably sell in on eBay. Who knows.

"Ne, ne, Natsume, can you come down, please?"

"No."

"Whyyyyy?" She whined, loud enough to make his ear bleed. Notice the sarcasm.

"You're too loud, teddy-bear-panty-girl."

"NATSUMEEEEEEE, YOU PERVERT !"

**XXX**

**Mikan Sakura.**** A to Z Assignment about Natsume Hyuuga (also known as the Perverted Jerk)**

**F**earless- Natsume is not scared of anything, as far as I'm concerned. I never saw him show a hint of fear when there was thunder, or of the dark or when he was threatened by Persona or... Ok, you got the message.

**G**rumpy- He may be kind-hearted with his friends (by that, I mean Ruka-pyon and Koko) but he's usually grumpy. I think he doesn't get enough hours of sleep. I should probably send him to bed early so he doesn't end up in the hospital because of his health.

**H**andsome- I hate to admit it but he is handsome. That's why the population of female are obsessed over him (except for me and Hotaru). I think that his best feature is his crimson eyes. They are a nice shade of red. Oh and his smile as well. Not his smirk. His real smile. He should smile more often.

**I**ndependent- Even though Natsume Hyuuga may seem like a jerk, he's independent. He doesn't like to share his burdens with anyone; including me and Ruka-pyon, of course.

**XXX**

"Operation one into action. Get Hyuuga, Nogi and Mikan's paper. Photocopy it then sell it on eBay."

Guess who said that? It's very obvious.

"Hotaru, are you sure this is a good idea?" Said Anna in a small voice. The latter glared at her.

"Of course it is. It's money we're talking about."

"Ano... How are we going to do it?"

A smirk.

"**Plan A. Distract Ruka Nogi and get his paper."**

**XXX**

**Ruka Nogi.**** A to Z Assignment about Hotaru Imai.**

**J**ust- Fair and honest, that's her nature.

**K**nown- For her inventions.

**L**azy- Yup, definitely lazy. I am her personal slave for your information.

**M**otherly- Imai can sometime be motherly towards her best friend, Sakura. Even though she may not show any emotions to anyone, she has feelings that are buried deep inside.

**XXX**

It would be a lie saying that getting the famous-oh-so-called Ruka Nogi's written piece was easy. The gang excluding the three victims and the Ice Queen herself had many and by many, I mean many problems to get to the paper. In the end…

"Ruka-kun, I think that it been a long time since you have seen your animals! Why don't you go and see them?" Grinned Koko as he tried to distract him.

Both of them walked to an opposite direction where the president of the NatsumeRuka fan club snatched the paper from where it was left.

Bingo.

Their jobs was done.

And now, Hotaru will grand them their greatest wishes.

Happily, the permed-haired went over to the rest of her friends, squealing in delight. Whilst Koko had a hard time trying to escape from an affected and emotional Ruka.

**XXX**

**Hotaru Imai.**** A to Z Masterpiece about Ruka Nogi a.k.a Bunny Boy.**

**N**ogi- That's his last name, in case if you're too lazy to look up to the name written clearly at the top of the paper.

**O**ptimist- Just like my idiotic best friend, he is suited in the optimist category with her. Hoping for the future is no good.

**P**ersistent- Ha, I would say that this is another quality that Bunny Boy got from that baka. He won't stop chasing me for his pictures. Don't he know that I'll never give them to him? Over my dead body I will.

**XXX**

"Hotaru-chan! We got Ruka-kun's paper!" Exclaimed the blue-haired and a pink-haired in union.

A sly smirk made its way on Hotaru's lips. She was impressed. Of course, she didn't show her emotions.

"**Now for plan B. Hyuuga's paper. Get it."**

A sigh. This was so much hard work in a day.

Wait.

Why was Hotaru not working?

**XXX**

**Natsume Hyuuga.**** A to Z Masterpiece about Mikan Sakura a.k.a Polka. **

**Q**ueen of Loudness- I'm not gonna bother giving you an explanation for this. There is no point. You all know how loud that clumsy girl is.

**R**ude- That baka is rude as hell. It's like she was never taught any manners. Aren't you suppose to say 'thank-you' to someone after he/ she saved your life? Tch. She'll never learn.

**XXX**

"Shit."

"What's up?"

"The girl is mad."

"Why? What did you do? Don't give me that look, I know you're involve in her moodswings."

"I burned her camera."

"And why would you do that?"

"She annoys me with it."

Silence.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Which camera did you burn?"

"The one with the sakura petals and that gold outline."

"Shit. You're in deep trouble. Imai gifted her that camera."

"Fuck. You're in it as well."

"Eh! Why?"

"Because, you're my best bud. You're be there to calm your girl down. Because if you don't, we could dig our graves right now."

"And why would I need to calm _my _girl down?"

"One blackmailer plus one raging teenager equals to death for both of us."

"Crap. Next time, don't burn anything."

"Tch."

**XXX**

**Mikan Sakura.**** A to Z Assignment about Natsume Hyuuga (also known as the Perverted Jerk)**

**S**hort Eyesbrows- Gomenasai ! I couldn't find anything else!

**T**rust-worthy- I can trust him with _nearly _everything even though he may be annoying, he can be reliable. Except when it comes to my panties. You never know what he can do.

**U**nique- Well, there is no perverted jerk who has crimson orbs and has fire-alice (that make you wish you haven't angered him) on earth.

**XXX**

"Now I know why Hotaru-chan is very busy this morning." Sighed Nonoko as she sighed.

"Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are so whipped." Giggled Sumire Shouda at the thought of her beloved stars.

"Permy, hurry up, you slow-poke. Hotaru won't give you your award if you walk at this rate."

"KOKORO YOME ! DO NOT CALL ME PERMY !"

The two latter began chasing each other, while the three other members chuckled nervously at the scene.

"At least we have got Natsume's paper. Let's hope he doesn't burn us." Stated Yuu as he tilted his glasses.

**XXX**

**Plan C: Get Mikan's paper.**

Easy job. Just watch.

"Waah ! Natsume burned my camera ! That jerk burned my camera ! That pervert burned my camera ! Waah!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA.**

"Shut up. Now give me your paper."

"Why Hotaru?"

She paled when she saw a photo of herself and Natsume, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g. _

"H-here you go." She stuttered nervously with a nervous chuckle.

**XXX**

**Ruka Nogi.**** A to Z Assignment about Hotaru Imai.**

**V**ery scary- All says in the two words. She's very very very scary when it comes to her crab brain roe or when someone hurts Sakura-san.

**W**ise- As much as I would like to say anything, Imai is very intelligent and very wise. I'm lucky I am classmates with her.

**XXX**

**Hotaru Imai.**** A to Z Masterpiece about Ruka Nogi a.k.a Bunny Boy.**

**X- **Nothing.

**Y**oung- He's only fifteen years old, for the love of Christ.

**Z**esty- Ditto.

**XXX**

"Natsume, Ruka, why are your pictures posted on Facebook? Especially your... HA HA HA !"

**OoO**

**"Mission Accomplished."** Grinned the inventor with a sly grin.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Gomenasai for my mistakes. Please review and let me know about your opinion. Whether it's a compliment or criticism.<strong>

**S**weety ~


	4. Secrets are meant to be surprises

**Hey everyone ! Gomenasai for the wait. Like I said before, my PC was not functioning properly. But I didn't come here empty-handed. Drums rolls please ! Here is MisakixTsubasa shot, requested by **_**AnimeBesties.**_** I am glad that some of you have enjoyed the last two shots ^^ **

**Now let's get on with the shot and stop my babbling. **

**This shot contain:**** TsubasaxMisaki pairing, aged 14/15 and include the Alices. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, it would be over my dead body. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it : ) And please drop a review, it'll make my day !**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets are meant to be surprises.<em>

**Mission N°4:** Find out why everyone is avoiding me.

* * *

><p>I wonder. Why does it seems like everyone is avoiding me ? It hurts my heart when Tono-senpai and Megane avoided me as if I caught the plague. It hurts when my heart when my cute little chibi babbled excuses for not attending the Special Ability Class even though she was lying to my face just so she can make me smile. But what hurts me the most is that my best friend, my very first best friend and rival when I stepped in the academy, treated me like dirt. Sure he has a playful character and all that but we have never argued or remained silent-treated for more than twenty-four hours. Unless we're not physically together, such as when he is on a mission or when I am busy with classes. But the thing is that, we'll try to communicate with each others. Not verbally. Through the new technology. Phones, emails, notes, Alices, peoples and etc. Anything to keep us on touch. Even if we're in the same campus. Call us crazy or whatever but that's the way it is. After spending a decade with your best friend, you sure would feel the same way. Back to the topic. It's weird, you know? Having your so-called-best friend walk past you as if you didn't exist. That's how I currently feel. I mean, I'm the loner standing whilst my best friend walk past me.<p>

Did I do something wrong?

If so, I didn't recall doing or more like saying anything harsh other than our daily arguments. It feels so empty. So lonely.

"Oi Mi-chan!" Yelled someone from behind.

I turned around to face an out-of-breath Kaname. I blinked. It was truly Kaname. Kaname Sono. The one and only.

"Ohayou Kan-kun!" I chirped happy to see him. Finally someone to talk to !

"What's up?" He asked.

What's up? Did he really want me to answer this question? OK, I'll tell you what's up: my so-called-friends are avoiding me, I am stuck by myself on a lovely Sunday in summer when I should be hanging around at Central Town with some company and the fact that I haven't spoken to my so-called-best friend for the last two weeks did not help the situation. And he's asking me what's up? Ha. Think again. (Of course, if you're dense like my little kouhai, I did not say any of this stuff to him.)

"Nothing." I lied. How pathetic of me. Well, what did you expect me to do?

"Don't lie, Misaki." He frowned. Note: He always calls me my proper name when he was serious.

And the next ten minutes was me rambling my problems to him. Despite this was something I would never do, I find Kaname as my counselor. No lies in here. I'm totally being honest here. He is one of my closest friends and whom I would go to seek advice for my problems. It's weird that most of my friends are male. I have a few female friends, which include my kouhai. Kaname often tells me that I should have been born as a boy, after all I am a tomboy. But a tomboy who faces the hardship of a girly life. Okay, this did not make not sense at all. Whatever.

Once I'm done explaining the issue I had problems facing with, he patted my head with a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, Mi-chan. Everything will be alright. Just wait and watch."

What did he mean by that?

**XXX**

It's official. I will one hundred percent spy on him. I mean them. Him and them. Along with Kaname. And Mr. Bear, if he agrees. He'll come in useful with his strength. No matter what I will succeed with this mission impossible of mine. Cost to cost.

**Plan A: Find witnesses.**

It may sound stupid but I need witnesses. Witnesses that lead to their whereabouts and their occupations. To say that I was being a stalker was understandable. But this is _a desperate solution. _

"Mi-chan, are you sure about this?" He asked.

I grinned from ear to ear. If he only knew that I have sent thirty clones of myself in different areas of the building, he would have scolded me like a father would do. Mr. Bear, Kaname's stuffed bear glared at me but his gaze eventually soften when he saw his owner amused. I can understand Mr. Bear's concern. Kaname does not have a lot of fun because he either go to missions or he spends his days at the hospital, due to his poor health. Curse Persona and the ESP for doing these cruel things to my friends. Why can't they choose me over them? I have good fighting skills, alice or not. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it. I'm only a student. Provoking the superior staffs will involve me into trouble and I certainly do not want this.

"It's fine, Kan-kun. Say, do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know."

"Should we go to Central Town?" I suggested after a long silence of pondering.

He nodded in response, as he happily took Mr. Bear's hand and walked ahead of me. The stuffed toy glanced back and let out a small smile. Just a small smile to make me happy. Just a small smile to tell me that everything will be alright.

**XXX**

"So this is what happened…" I murmured as the memories that my clone has captured played in my head. Over and over again.

**Plan A successful.**

I felt a pang in my chest. What was that feeling? It hurts.

So this is it, huh?

This is how our friendship will end?

Because love came in the way?

* * *

><p><em>My happy-go-luck clone skipped as she whistled a catchy tune which I adore. For some reasons, I don't know it name and I won't bother looking up. I have better things to do. <em>

"_Hey, haven't you heard? Tsubasa Andoh from the high-school section has a crush on this girl also from the high-school section. I think her name was Nobara Ibaragi or something like that. She looks so beautiful! I wish I could have her curls!" Squealed a girl with blue straight hair, whilst her best friend with wavy pink hair nodded happily. _

_Her gaze fell on my clone who just stood there with a small smile. I can sometime be an idiot. _

"_Ohayou, Harada-san ! It been a long time since I last saw you!" Exclaimed the pink-haired. I think her name was Nonoko? Or was it Anna? I mentally shrugged. They look so alike too much, it's not hard to mistake them for twins. _

"_Ohayou." _

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the high school section?" She asked._

_My double shrugged again before walking away, trying to hide the broken pieces of my heart._

* * *

><p>I wiped the tears that threatened to fall. Kaname stood there with a pained expression but I couldn't care less. Wait…<p>

Why were tears coming out?

Why does it hurts?

What is that _feeling?_

"Ano… Are you alright, Misaki?" He handed me a tissue.

"H-hai."

I wiped the tears and force a smile. He doesn't look satisfied but at least, he let the matter drop.

"What now?"

Silence.

"I don't know… I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He nodded in approval as we both separated in our own different ways. I walked as slow as I can. I'm not sure whatever that blue-haired girl said was true but I hope it wasn't. I mean, I'm not ready to share my childhood friend with someone else. It seems… Unnatural. I sighed and rested on a bench, which was near the Northern Forest, as the cold breeze of summer hit my face. There, I spotted a sandy-haired, on a branch, above an oak tree. What was his name again? I think it was Kitsume or **Koko. ** Whoever he was, his smirk made me think of my best friend, when he has a mischievous idea. He seemed to be in a deep thought. I better not disturb him. Okay, back to my investigation.

Does he love her?

_Maybe. Maybe not._

Who are you?

_I'm your conscience, you baka._

I'm not an idiot.

_Are too. Look, if you are so unsure, why don't you ask Hotaru Imai? She might have evidence to clear your doubts away._

Good idea. But where is she?

_It's for you to find her. _

Yeah thanks, it helps a lot.

_Hey, at least I'm trying to help you._

Well thank you for hinting instead of coming straight to the point. You really are my conscience.

_Ha ha, thanks. You are flattering me. You should ask her tomorrow. She might be busy now, since it look like it's dinner time._

I was being sarcastic but then again, thanks.

**Plan B: Ask Hotaru Imai.**

**XXX**

The next day, I told Kaname about my plan. He seemed to approve my idea and tag along with me to see Hotaru Imai. She is my chibi's best friend, although I don't have any idea how both can best friends when one of them is dense and the other does not show any emotions. To say it was a mystery was indeed a mystery.

"Oi Mi-chan, hurry up !" Exclaimed the blond-haired in a disguise.

His blond hair which was usually neat and tidy was hidden under a hoodie of his sweater, even though it was boiling hot outside. He has worn crumpled jeans along some trainers. I don't think anyone will recognize him. I really can't blame him though. Having fan-girls swooning over your looks is no joke. I feel kind of bad for him; after all he didn't ask to be born as a handsome prince charming. I remember when my chibi has a slight crush on him because of his looks and his kindness. Eventually the crush faded and she developed feelings for a certain fire-caster. You could guess who it is.

"Hai, hai. Let's race." I said with a smug grin, as I tied my shoe laces.

I am thankful that today is the first day of the holidays. Which means freedom. I could squeal in delight. But this would make me 'Out of Character'. Let me remind you: I am so not the girly type. Evidence? Here it is.

I am currently wearing an old t-shirt which was given by my so-called best friend. A black sweater covered it up and I wore white shorts and white trainers. To finish off the look, my pink/reddish hair was tied in a high pony-tail.

"Ready… Steady… GO!"

Kaname is a fast and fun runner but he easily get out-of-breath, however, he has improved his stamina. And in the end, it was a tie between us. We were out-of-breath once we located huge lab. I guess this is Imai's lab. Well, obviously because it clearly says: 'Welcome to Hotaru Imai's laboratory. Pay 1000 rabbits if you wish to see the owner.'

"Do you have 1000 rabbits?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"No but I have half."

"Let me check."

I reached for my wallet to find that I have exactly five hundred rabbits. Huh. That's strange. I have saved up a lot. Huh. That's cool.

"So?" My friend questioned.

I was spaced out again. Oops. I need to work on the distractions. Lately, I've been daydreaming a lot. Side effect from loneliness.

"We have enough ! Let's go !"

**XXX**

"So you need evidences to clear your doubts away?" Blurted Hotaru.

She placed her screwdriver on a wooden table, I think it's one of her invention because the table split into half, to show a stack of files. She picked a yellow file which marked 'TxM', which I have no idea what it means, and flicked through it. I wonder what she's looking for. My questions were soon answered when she tossed an envelope.

"Good to do business with you."

Did I mention that we had to pay another fifty rabbits for evidences? I can see why my chibi always complains about her best friend being a money-maker.

"Is that it?"

She didn't answer so we took that as a yes. We walked back to the bench, where I last sat yesterday. I opened the envelope, to find five different pictures. What they all have in common is that the picture focuses on the persons who have caused pain to me.

**XXX**

**Picture A:** Meet Nobara Ibaragia, a beautiful ice princess. She has curly azur hair, which reaches her shoulders and dark ocean eyes. She is seen to be smiling and holding a tray of cookies. They look yummy. I wonder if she can save me some. Okay, back to the main topic. No wonder I'm becoming a glutton myself.

**Picture B:** Next, it was a photograph of my kouhai and her again. This time, they were happily coming out of shops, with shopping bags, in their uniforms.

**Picture C:** The whole gang was crowded under the Sakura Tree. I mean, Natsume and Mikan's Sakura Tree. Natsume was hugging Mikan, who was blushing under the shade but was smiling. Both of them were in the center. Ruka-kun patted his rabbit, Usagi. Koko and Kitsume looked like they were arguing with Megane and Tono-senpai; the four of them sat on two separate branches. Anna, Nonoko and I think it's Sumire, sat beside Ruka-kun, probably gossiping. And lastly, Nobara and Tsubasa, my best friend, lied down on the grass, next to Mikan. All of them had the uniform on.

**Picture D:** I don't see why there is a picture of Ruka-kun in his boxers. Okay, this is highly inappropriate and totally disgusting. I think Imai has misplaced it. But then again, she doesn't commit any mistakes? Ok, next.

**Picture E:** Last picture. The picture of Tsubasa blocking the shot, because his back faced the camera. But you could tell that he was facing someone, very close. And you could also see the blue curls of s_omeone. _

Okay.

**Plan B successful. **

What's next? I have no idea.

**XXX**

**To: Mi-chan.**

**From: Kaname. **

**Date: 13/06 23:12**

**Subject: Emergency.**

**I have found Tsu' and Nobara. They went to the cafeteria. Come here and quick. Oh and, I have selected your clothing. Wear make-up too ! It's in your closet. Wear it, okay? Hurry up.**

**XXX**

I did as I was told, even though it was eleven p.m. Kaname sure do act strange. I went over my closet where I found an outfit that looks kind of cute but I will never wear to public. But if it means as a disguise then that's okay, as long as no one recognize me. The outfit that my _dear _friend has selected is sleeveless white dress. Around my waist, there is a gold glittery belt with a butterfly. I think I'm getting a bit creeped out because out of all people, my friends know that I don't wear heels. Heck, he broke that rule. I'm wearing pure white heels. Shoot. I even wore pink lip-gloss and mascara. And my hair… My poor hair is braided.

Watch out Kaname.

I'm so fucking gonna get revenge.

**Plan C: Get to that place.**

**XXX**

Ok so I went to the site. Hey, don't give me that look. I am a curious stalker. It's my right to know who Tsubasa a.k.a my best friend likes. Even if we're not on slight good terms. Anywho, as I was saying, I went in the cafeteria, dressed up as if I was going to a party. And the best bit? It was freaking dark. Much darker than the halls. Hell, I don't even know how I managed to get to the room without waking the teachers up with my heels. They must be heavy-sleepers.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I waited for a couple seconds; "Kaname, if you think you're playing a joke, you're freaking dead. I'm not in the mood to be fooled at. So c-"

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MISAKI !"

_Oh. _

_My._

_God. _

How could I forget that my birthday is tomorrow? Yeah I know, it sounds cliché and all that, but I honestly forgot my birthday. I'm going to be fifteen. Yey me ! I even forgot that I was supposed to be mad at them !

"Love my surprise?" Smirked Tsubasa. I playfully hit him on his shoulder. I was getting emotional, I know.

"I… I LOVE IT ! How did you guys managed to pull this off? I mean… I…" Yeah I know, I had nothing to say. I was speechless.

"Happy birthday, Misaki."

And with that statement, he lean down to kiss me.

**"Mission Accomplished."** Grinned a certain blond-haired, holding a stuffed bear as he watched the new couple dancing in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Sorry if Misaki is a bit OOC. I tried my best to fit her into the character. <strong>

**Anyways, review ?**

**S**weety ~


	5. Love Conquers All

**Hey there ! I am so glad that some of you are enjoying the shots. Please remember to review and if you want to suggest something, feel free ! Okay, so this shot is just like the previous. Except that it is not in Misaki's point of view. It's the third person speaking. **

**Now let's get on with the shot. Three, two, one, ACTION ! –Yeah, I know I'm not in a studio but I always wanted to do that. Hehe.- **

**This shot contain:**** TsubasaxMisaki pairing, aged 14/15 and include the Alices. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it : ) And please drop a review, like I previously said!**

* * *

><p><em>Love conquers all.<em>

**Mission N°4:** Throw the best surprise birthday party for Misaki Harada.

* * *

><p>Fourteen June is an important date for a certain azure-haired. This date is his best friend's fifteenth birthday. Wait, let's rephrase that statement: it's his crush birthday in exactly two weeks. Yup, you got that right, fan girls of the Shadow Prince. Tsubasa Andoh has a crush on Misaki Harada, the famous doppelganger in the high-school-section and around the campus and certainly <strong>not <strong>anyone else; such as Nobara Ibaragi. The Ice Princess is currently going out with the terrifying Rei Serio or as you personally should know, the Dangerous Ability tutor, Persona.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Ruka Nogi, the animal alice-user.

He glanced at his peers who all looked bored as hell would be. Minus the background constant bickering between an auburn-haired and a famous fire-caster. Move along people, there is nothing new in their arguments (Unless you are really curious, ask Hotaru Imai for more details. Oh, and prepare two thousands rabbits for the information. After all, it is not free junk.)

"How about a birthday party?" Suggest the Shadow Prince with a small grin.

"How about a _surprise _birthday party?" Corrected his male friend, Kaname Sono. The latter shoots him a glare which stood for _don't-you-dare-copy-my-genius-idea. _

"Whatever Kaname, it's the same thing."

"Peace and love guys ! I don't want you guys to fight over a petty thing ! Don't you dare make me stress over my beautiful face !" Stated Sumire Shouda whose gaze was fixed on her mirror.

"Narcissist hag…" Muttered a five-years-old boy with shiny grey hair. No, he is not old. Just to let you know.

"Shut up. I don't see the point of giving her a birthday party." Said the permed-haired. Once all eyes focused on her, even the bickering best friends, she proceeded; "I mean , I don't want to sound mean or anything but birthdays parties and Harada-san together does not go well."

"We could always try !" Chirped the two geeky friends, also known as Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.

"Hai, hai. They're right. I, as Misaki Harada's former best friend" The Shadow Manipulator shot a glare to the blond-haired direction before continuing; "knows that Mi-chan loves surprises."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that you guys?"

"Well, isn't that Mikan-chan's nickname?" Questioned Kokoro Yome as he scratched his head, uncomfortable.

"… Yeah but it sounds cute with Misaki. Besides, we calls her that just to tease her. Mikan-chan, do you mind?" Answered Kaname.

"Huh? I don't mind at all." Smiled the brunette in the name of Mikan Sakura before she frowned at her partner.

The raven-haired lad beside her smirked in victory of their bickering.

"So about the birthday party?" Stated Ruka, changing the subject since he could sniff the tension between his mates.

Silence fell upon the room they were in. The gang were assembled at Central Town, where they could discuss this 'surprise' for their beloved pink-haired friend. The fire caster and the brunette sat on a bench, holding a sleeping Youichi Hijiri between the two of them. Hotaru Imai and Ruka both sat on one of Hotaru's inventions, pondering for an idea. Tsubasa and Kaname lied down on the grass, next to the Ice Princess who was playing with the end of her skirt. The cooking-user as well as the chemistry user licked their ice-creams, enjoying the sun whilst their permed-haired friend brush her hair with a comb and admire her beauty with her pocket mirror. Oh, and let's not forget our dear mind-reader playing with his best friend's make-up. What could they do?

"**Plan A: Make sure that Harada does not suspect anything**. Sono, you're staying with her. All of you, cut contact with her. Create false rumors about Andoh and Ibaragi."Explained a raven-haired inventor.

All gazes fell on her, even the fire-caster who did not mutter anything. A blush crept on the ice-user who shook her head, as well as a blond-haired and his friend.

"Why me?" Chorused the two lads.

"Well, she won't suspect anything if she's with Sono. And that Shadow Freak can entertain us." Stated Natsume Hyuuga who has perfectly understood the plan.

They nodded, unsatisfied. After all, they do not want to taste their kouhai's wrath.

"I… I c-can't d-do this !"

"Please Nobara-senpai?" Pleaded the nullification-user.

"B-but…"

"It's for Mi-chan ! I want her to have the best birthday ever ! She doesn't celebrate her birthdays here but since you guys are here, we could do it !"

"Andoh-kun…" A sigh in defeat. " I… I'll try m-my b-best."

"I'll let Megane and Tono know about this." Said Kaname, addressing to the inventor who simply nodded in response.

Cheers roared in their areas whereas all the shoppers stared at them strangely at them.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"You all talk too much."

**XXX**

**Plan A: Fail. **

**Plan B: Create false rumors about Tsubasa and Nobara.**

**XXX**

"I feel so bad !" Whined Mikan as she hid her head between her legs.

The beautiful brunette sighed once more. It was her fifth sigh of the day. She hated lying to her senpai but if this was to make her happy in the end, then it would be alright. It feels weird not talking to her. At least, she has her Tsubasa-senpai and Kaname-senpai, as well as the perverted Tono-senpai. The nullification user rolled on her bed, so that she was facing her blue-haired friend.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. Everything will be fine. Besides, it will be more fun now. Harada-san is playing the secret agents, just like us. Although plan A failed… Hotaru-chan is surprisingly not mad at us. I think she is planning another plan. Don't you think so?" Replied Nonoko.

"Hai…"

The latter felt something vibrating in her right pocket of her jeans. She picked up the object without any hesitation to find a message from the inventor herself. Or as they would like to acknowledge her; 'The Devil Master.'

**XXX**

**To: Nonoko.**

**From: Hotaru Imai. **

**Date: 9/06 15:45**

**Subject: Plan B**

**Harada's clone is located near XXX. You know what to do. Inform Anna.**

**XXX**

Nonoko grinned. This did not go unnoticed by the bubbly brunette.

"What's up, Nonoko-chan?"

She understood only when her friend winked at her and pointed at her phone, without forgetting to grin from ear to ear.

"Good luck !"

**XXX**

The two girls stood near the dorms. They were both sweating madly, furthermore, their plans could not go in waste. Or their dear friend, Hotaru Imai will murder them both for sure.

"I'm so nervous." Whispered Anna as she played with her fingers.

"Me too. But we have to do this."

The pair heard footsteps and a catchy tune whistled. They both nodded at each others and began their acting. Let's hope for the better, should we?

"Hey, haven't you heard? Tsubasa Andoh from the high-school section has a crush on this girl also from the high-school section." Stated Nonoko. She tried not to glance at Misaki's clone and kept her cheerful façade, I think her name was Nobara Ibaragi or something like that. She looks so beautiful! I wish I could have her curls!"The chemistry-user squealed as her best friend nodded, looking happy.

Their attentions then turned towards the clone, who simply had a small _hurt _smile on her face.

"Ohayou, Harada-san ! It been a long time since I last saw you!" Exclaimed the pink-haired with a small wave. The latter looked focused, as if she tried to remember something before shrugging.

"Ohayou." She replied without further ado.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the high school section?" Questioned Anna, trying to look suspicious.

She shrugged again before walking away. The two girls secretly high-fived each others.

**Plan B successful.**

**XXX**

"She cried. She's heartbroken."

The Shadow Manipulator felt his chest tighten at the sound of this. He knows perfectly that his best friend does not cry over small things. That rumor must have affected her, and her well-built ego. His thoughts were interrupted by the Ice Queen herself and a sly mind reader.

"Yome. You know what to do."

He skipped outside with a smirk.

"**Plan C: Manipulate her thoughts."**

**XXX**

Kokoro Yome sprinted to where the doppelganger should be. He climbed onto an oak tree so he can easily locate the victim. He caught sight of her, resting on a bench, which by the way was near the Northern Forest, lost in her own Dreamworld. She looked at him, with a questioning look. The mind-reader did not hesitate to smirk once more in a mischievous way. This was going to be fun. He activated his alice and the first phrase he heard from her was…

-Does he love her?

_-Maybe. Maybe not. _

Let the fun begin.

-Who are you?

_-I'm your conscience, you baka._

He snickered quietly to himself. She was so easy to manipulate. And she is an idiot. Does she even know his alice? Perhaps she confused him with Kitsume. Either way, this plan was going to be a successful one.

-I'm not an idiot.

_-Are too. Look, if you are so unsure, why don't you ask Hotaru Imai? She might have evidence to clear your doubts away._

-Good idea. But where is she?

_-It's for you to find her. _

He bit his lower lip, trying not to snicker and blow his cover away.

-Yeah thanks, it helps a lot.

_-Hey, at least I'm trying to help you._

-Well thank you for hinting instead of coming straight to the point. You really are my conscience.

Sarcasm, huh?

_-Ha ha, thanks. You are flattering me. You should ask her tomorrow. She might be busy right now, since it look like it's dinner time. _

-I was being sarcastic but then again, thanks.

She stood up with a small smile on her face.

**Plan C successful.**

**XXX**

Hotaru Imai was pleased by the progress of her plans. She personally doesn't know her however, due to the constant babbling of her best friend, she knows a bit about her personality. Well, the inventor knows the basic information about her, due to her hacking each individuals accounts on the school system. The raven-haired gathered all the photos that she needed to sort out when a knock interrupted her work. Annoyed, she opened to find her _annoying _best friend with a big grin on her angelic face.

"HOTARUUUUUUUU !" She yelled as she tried to hug the pure genius.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.**

"Mou… Hotaru ! I only wanted to say hello ! It been a long time since I talked to you." The brunette complained, rubbing the sore spot where she has been hit.

"We talked eight hours ago." Was the stoic reply from the so-called Hotaru.

"Still ! What are you doing ? Can I help you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Whyyy?"

"You're too annoying and you'll mess it up."

"I promise I'll be quiet as a mouse ! And I will be organized ! Please, please, please can I help you? I'm so bored! Natsume, Ruka-pyon and You-kun went to Central Town without me for 'guys bonding time' for the whole day !"

"… Fine. But if you mess this up, you'll face my wrath. Get it?"

She nodded with a twinkle in her eyes. If Hotaru had the future alice, she would have immediately refused. Thankfully she didn't. Why? You'll see?

**XXX**

"She's coming here later." Stated Kaname with a wink.

"OK. Mikan, get those files ready. Shouda, and Andoh, get the hell out of here. And Sono, go and join her. She'll get suspicious. Wear a hoodie. Your fan-girls are looking for you. Now move."

**Plan D: Make sure that Harada believe that her friends are lying to her.**

**XXX**

The inventor smirked at the sight of the money transferred in one of her inventions. One thousand rabbits, that's not too bad. She'll make them pay more for evidences. Better to take advantage of this situation, after all, you never know if this situation will occur twice in the future. She automatically opened the door, and pretended to work on her new inventions. She didn't need to say anything as there was a sign on the door which clearly said: "For evidence, pay 50 rabbits.". Ah the true joy of money-maker. Someday, she will really be rich. Well, that's until she gets out of the academy. Once the pair paid up, the real plan started.

"So you need evidences to clear your doubts away?" She blurted straight-away, without giving the doppelganger the chance to express her problems.

Hotaru placed her screwdriver on a wooden table, which split into half to show a stack of files. Thanks to her genius inventions, those files are highly protected from those who are trying to figure out a way to burn those embarrassing photos she took, for blackmail use. She picked a yellow file which marked 'TxM'. For those that do not know what it stands for (just like Misaki Harada and Mikan Sakura), it stands for 'TsubasaxMisaki'. The inventor swiftly flicked through it as she handed the right envelope. Let's hope that her best friend has done a good job at organizing those photos.

"Good to do business with you."

"Is that it?"

The inventor didn't answer. Of course she didn't need to, they can clearly see that's it. The victims left without further ado.

"Mikan, you can come out now."

She wonders how can she have an idiot best friend who did not realize the time going swiftly? But then again, it's fun.

"Gomenasai Hotaru."

"Baka." Hotaru smiled at her, whole-heartily. She does care for her best friend, despite her cold and stoic personality.

**XXX**

"**Plan D successful." **

"How many plans do we have?" Interrogated the mind-reader with an amused expression.

The Devil Master glared at him; "None of your concern."

"So there's five. Cool."

She ignored him and focused on her 'mission'. It was night time and the gang were gathered in Natsume's posh suite. Of course, the fire-caster threw glares but this did not stop his _dear sweetheart _from persuading him. In the end, he let her win. She was on the verge from bawling her eyes out, and he certainly did not want to end deaf.

"Sono, text Misaki about the clothing and tell her to come to the cafeteria. Nonoko, Anna, did you decorate it?"

"Hai." They chorused together.

"Then let's get on with it."

**Plan E: Get the doppelganger to the birthday place.**

**XXX**

**To: Mi-chan.**

**From: Kaname. **

**Date: 13/06 23:12**

**Subject: Emergency.**

**I have found Tsu' and Nobara. They went to the cafeteria. Come here and quick. Oh and, I have selected your clothing. Wear make-up too ! It's in your closet. Wear it, okay? Hurry up.**

**XXX**

The place where the party was supposed to be held was dark and quiet. Each individuals were hiding. Tsubasa was hiding behind the door, Hotaru and Ruka (Yes you read right. Ruka has to pay two thousands rabbits in order to hide with her.) kept their cover secret using one of Hotaru's inventions. The two-best-friends-but-eternal-rivals-but-then-again-in-love hid under a table, where Mikan was leaning against the Black Cat's chest. Anna and Nonoko hid behind the curtains, the mind-reader and the fierce permed-haired buried themselves behind a counter. And let's not forget Youichi, Kitsume, Megane, Tono and Kaname who were flying. Even some of the teachers, such as Narumi and even Jinno, used their alices to hide.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She waited for a couple seconds before proceeding; "Kaname, if you think you're playing a joke, you're freaking dead. I'm not in the mood to be fooled at. So c-"

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MISAKI !" Each one of them yelled, exposing their covers.

Koko switched the lights on to find a speechless Misaki. To say that Misaki Harada was surprised was understandable. But to say that she was crying out of joy was a shock. Never did she feel so _special. _She even looked special. She has worn a sleeveless yet elegant fair dress, which hugged her right curves, with a gold glittery butterfly belt attached on her waist. The owner of pink-eyes even wore a four-inch-heels ! Heck, this is a surprise for our dear Shadow Manipulator. Her lips were shiny and her eyes popped out. Even her hair was braided on one side in addition, she tied it in a pony-tail.

"Love my surprise?" Smirked Tsubasa.

She playfully hit him on his shoulder. But he didn't care. He missed her touches. Wait what? He just sounded like a sick-lovey-dovey guy. Well, he is a guy… And he is in love…

"I… I LOVE IT ! How did you guys managed to pull this off? I mean… I…" She babbled, happily. She threw her arms around Tsubasa, while he faintly chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Misaki."

And with that statement, he lean down to kiss her.

This was it. The moment they both have been waiting for a long long time. And they couldn't be any happier than this.

"You know, you should wear this more often…"

Unfortunately, in his case, the doppelganger kicked him under the shin, which ruin the romantic atmosphere. She joined in the laugher amongst others as her now-so-called boyfriend warmly smiled.

"Hey, who's ready to dance?!" Yelled Mochu over the microphone.

"Should we?" Suggested the tomboy.

"Let's hit it."

**"Mission Accomplished."** Grinned a certain blond-haired, holding a stuffed bear as he watched the couple danced within the tunes.

* * *

><p><strong>[BONUS]<strong>

"Mikan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the picture of Ruka in his boxers?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Get ready to face hell."

"NO ! NO HOTARUUUU ! SOMEONE SAVE ME! NATSUMEEEEEE ! TSUBASA-SENPAI! ANYONE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, there you have it. I know those lasts-shots are cheesy and the upcomings one will be more cheesier. Furthermore, I am preparing for sad-ones. So stay tune. If you have any suggestions, feel free to drop it in the review box.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So instead being a lazy bum, I'll be now replying to your reviews :D<strong>

**MitsukaiYuki - **Well you can guess any embarrassing pictures of our beloved Natsume and Ruka. Thank you for your review !

**AnimeBesties - **Thanks for the review !

**Eka19 - **Zesty means being active. And to answer your question, I was too lazy to come up with a new nickname for Misaki. Hehe. Thank you for your review ! And feel free to ask any questions if you're unsure.

**Pretty-Awesome-Girl11d7- **Thank you for your review !

* * *

><p><strong>Please review !<strong>

**S**weety ~


	6. Childhood Sweethearts

**Ohayou ! This shot is one of the fluffiest and it's dedicated for KokoxSumire fans. Yey! I actually managed to write one. And this time, without any plans. Sorry I updated late, I was meant to update a few days ago but I became busy with my social life. Having two of your BFFs fighting is no joke. Anyways, here is a KokoxSumire shot. **

**This shot contain:**** SumirexKoko, slight MikanxNatsume, different ages, Non-Alice.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Dedicated to…: ****Even though this is a general SumirexKoko shot, it is dedicated to ****Natsume Hyuuga**** for his birthday on the 27****th**** November. So as his birthday gift, the next shot will be all about him cough* and his pervert nature *cough* as well as our lovely Mikan Sakura. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NATSUME ! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it : ) And please drop a review !**

* * *

><p><em>Childhood Sweethearts<em>

**Mission N°6:** Rewind all of Sumire Shouda and Kokoro Yome's memories.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in Tokyo where the birds were chirping and the sun beaming. Our favorite gang were assembled at Anna Umenomiya's café, where each one of them has a small smile on their grown-up faces. Each individuals became close friends over the years. Between tears and love, their friendship is <em>unbreakable. <em>And all thanks to a certain sandy-haired.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuu !" Cried an auburn-haired woman in a business suit as she threw her arms around her best friend.

The latter ducked and pulled out her oldest invention, which was especially built for her _special _best friend.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA.**

Some things never changed. The group chuckled at the common and yet repetitive scene they have witnessed over the years.

"Mou Hotaru ! You never let me hug you." Pouted the victim as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" Asked Yuu Tobita. He shifted his glasses and yet smiled warmly at his friend.

"Hai !"

She sat in between two raven-haired with a grin plastered on her angelic face. On her left was her best friend (a.k.a the owner of amethyst eyes who shot our favourite brunette) and on her right was her _grumpy _fiancé, Natsume Hyuuga. She glanced at her friends who were all chatting about their latest update on their lives. Her gaze soften at the sight of a sandy-haired who was dressed in simple jeans and a crimpled t-shirt holding hands with a permed-haired woman who patted her round bump. She stared at the diamond ring which fit perfectly her friend. All of them were seated like a circle, around a large table which was filled with snacks.

"It's a shame that Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai couldn't make it. Senpai said that he was very busy with his office work." Said Mikan with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good. That Shadow Freak should stay busy."

You could guess who said that? A hint: A boy.

"Natsume ! You big meanie !"

"Twenty one years old and you still use childish words. Tch."

"Ano ! Permy-senpai, Koko-senpai, how did you two meet?" Chirped a bubbly voice from an owner of crimson orbs. She grinned from ear to ear, her hand interlaced with a gray-haired sixteen-years-old-student in his uniform.

"AOI ! My name is not Permy !" Shrieked the woman with a death glare ; "It's S-U-M-I-R-E !"

She glared at the laughing auburn-haired and her husband.

"You two are so dead."

"Permy, permy, permy. It's not good to worry so much. You'll get wrinkles earlier." Stated Kokoro Yome with a smirk whilst his wife tried to control her temper.

"Story time! Yey !" Squealed Mikan Sakura and Aoi Hyuuga together.

To say that they get along perfectly was understandable due to their characters. The group chuckled at their childishness. Yup, nothing has changed.

"It all started at kindergarten. You see, I was a lonely child and I didn't have any friends. This was until Permy came along..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kindergarten. <strong>

Kindergarten was the first place to make friends. Children were giggling with their friends or playing in the sand-pit and building sand-castles, or either play hide-and-seek. But a particular a particular child was not enjoying his life at kindergarten. Why would he? He doesn't have any friends. The sandy-haired boy has worn a frown from the very first day he transferred to the domicile. Everyone thought he was scary. Everyone but a cute-permed-haired. And from the day she approached him their lives turned upside-down.

"Hello. I'm Sumire Shouda ! What's your name?" She exclaimed as she extended her arm.

The lad sat under the shade of an oak tree. He opened his eyes to find a _pretty _permed-haired with piercing dark emerald eyes. She looked too innocent and yet terrifying cute. In a frilly green dress and little boots, she looked adorable. But he has to stay tough. Friends are distractions. He doesn't need friends. Friends are for losers. That's what he thought.

"Go away, permy." He frowned at her but decided to enlighten the atmosphere.

Of course, he never wanted her to leave. Thank her stubbornness.

"Not until we become friends. And my name is Sumire !"

"Go away, _permy_", he repeated, emphasizing the word 'permy'.

It was fun to see the latter go red in embarrassment. Maybe having a friend wasn't so bad after all.

"MY NAME IS S-U-M-I-R-E !"

"A beautiful name does not fit an ugly hag like you. So your name is Permy from now on."

And the next thing he knew was that a boot hit his forehead. Oh boy, it sure hurt him a lot.

* * *

><p>"So she threw her boot at you?" Asked Anna Umenomiya.<p>

She has worn her chef's outfit as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. Her long pink hair was tied into a bun, leaving a few strands. The chef picked her hot-chocolate which she has gladly prepared for her friends. Well, a hot chocolate for the two young teenagers and the girls minus Hotaru Imai while the boys had coffee. In Natsume's and Hotaru's case, it was _bitter _black coffee. Now, let's wonder where their bitterness comes from...

He nodded as Sumire Shouda blushed like a cerise. "Uh-huh. She even threatened me that if I don't call her name, she'll kick me to the hospital. And she really did."

"Did Koko really frown?" Inquired Aoi as she glanced at the sandy-haired. It was hard to believe that the man who always has a silly grin on his face, has once frown.

"Hai." They chorused together.

"How did you two became friends then?" Questioned Nonoko Ogasawara.

"Weeell... We became close friends after that 'incident'. But that didn't stop that idiot from frowning..."

* * *

><p><strong>First Grade. <strong>

"Alright ! It's lunch-time!" Chanted Serina-sensei with a bright smile on her face.

The children cheered and rushed to get their lunch-boxes as well as coats. All except one. Koko grumbled and stood up. He walked near the sand-pit area where he has first met his _first_ friend. Well, she wasn't in school today so no teasing. His classmates were all afraid of him, due to his dark aura around him. How would you feel if your best friend wasn't in school? Alone, anxious and depressed, right? Well those feelings were building up in Koko's case.

"Where's curly Permy? She promised me that she'll bring me a chocolate bar…" He puffed in annoyance.

Little did he know that his friend just came into school and found him isolated from others, when he should be having his lunch. Furious, she stormed over to him.

"KOKO !" She yelled.

He flinched. On the second thought, he would much appreciate if Curly Permy could stay home.

"H-hai?"

"You lied to me! You said that you always have your lunch here but I don't see your lunch! I never see you eating it!"

Oh. So this was the matter.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't give me that exc.. exc… excuse! Ha I finally said it !" She boasted, proud of herself.

Her happy mood changed back to her angry expression when she caught the lad looking at her blankly. She watched him, examining his features. Sandy-haired, grey eyes, a cute little nose and a… Frown? Now that she thinks about it, she never saw him smile. Maybe a smirk but not a real smile. And she was determined to make him smile, cost to cost.

"Why do you never smile?" She asked, sliding the past 'argument'.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Stop saying this !"

"I won't stop."

"I say this question again: why do you never smile?"

"Because."

"You're so-… URGHHH!" She yelled out of frustration and put her hands in the air.

Koko chuckled at his friend's mood-swings. The latter dropped her jaw and pointed her finger at him. Shock was written on her face. He even smiled! At her ! For the first time ever ! Is the world ending? Probably not.

"You should smile more often." She said softly.

His smile turned into a scowl. "No."

"Why?"

"…"

"…"

"Let's be best friends."

For the second time, she dropped her jaw. This was so… unexpected.

"Let's make a deal. I'll be your best friend if you always smiles." Stated the permed-haired in her oh-so-cute-voice.

He thought about it. Surely this girl was going to bring fun along the way.

"Deal." He grinned. Little did they know that they were going to fall for one and another. _Hard._

* * *

><p>"Aww, that's so sweet." Said Aoi; "Ne, ne, onii-chan should smile as well."<p>

"Oh don't worry, Aoi. I got that covered. 300 Yens for an album photo of Hyuuga smiling."

The raven-haired girl fished out her purse while the blackmailer smirked in victory. Her amethyst orbs were showered with money signs. The victim didn't bother to protest, his sister can be stubborn as hell when she wants to. Actually, the only two female he knows that are so stubborn is his lovely sister and his fiancé. Let's not count Hotaru Imai because she can easily get influenced if we involve money.

"Here !" She tossed the money to the stoic head of CEO Imai Companies.

"Good to do business with you."

Their friends sweat-dropped at the scene. They watched the former counting her money. Ah the joy of blackmail.

"What are you staring at ? Carry on with your story."

"Anyways, as I was saying, we became best friends due to Permy's deal. She introduced me to the rest, and that is how I met Yuu, Kitsume, Anna and Nonoko. I remember the first time we had a sleepover, in third grade. It was fun…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM ! KOKO !"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA. **

"Here, that'll keep her quiet for a moment. Carry on. I need some new blackmailing evidence against Permy."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Grade. <strong>

"Mom, mom, mom ! Can Curly Permy have a sleepover?" Asked Koko as he bounced at every word he has spoken. His face glowed with excitement.

The mother chuckled at her son's reaction. It has been a while since her only child was very excited. She had a feeling that Tokyo will be the place where they would settle in. And her instincts were right. Her child was happy, _thanks to his best friend. _What could a mother possibly ask for? She placed the plate on the counter and smiled warmly at her child.

"Of course. As long as you won't make a fuss and keep on smiling, then Sumire can have a sleepover here."

He cheered and kissed his mom's cheek before running up to the stairs, in order to prepare for his ultimate sleepover. The mother chuckled. There were time when Koko would often think too deeply and ending up frowning. There would be also times when he would be angry but didn't show it in front of Sumire Shouda. She had to admit but that little girl had her son behaving like a foolish lover. And personally, she roots for them to become a couple. The mother chuckled once more, at the thought of her _grandchildren. _

"Mooooooom ! Where are my Spiderman comic book?!" Yelled Koko.

For now, she will cope with her only adorable child.

**XXX**

"Let's watch a movie." Suggested the sandy-haired, with an evil glint in his grey eyes.

"Okay. You can choose the movie."

Little did she know that her best friend had decided to play a _horror_ movie which was targeted for teenagers. She screamed, cried and begged him to change it. Luckily the room was soundproof so the parents won't wake up to find the two children watching a horror movie late at night. The former only smirked and cuddled her. How was cuddling supposed to help her settle down?

"Please, please, please Koko, CHANGE IT !" She yelled and threw a cushion towards him.

He dodged it without losing his focus from the movie. His eyes were glued to the television, which irritated the little girl. Admitting defeat, she pulled the blanket over her and rested her head onto her best friend's shoulder until the movie ended.

"Admit it Permy, this is the best movie ever !" He shouted.

He find his friend asleep. A small smile crawled up onto his lips as he soon find himself fall in the slumber.

* * *

><p>The gang all smile at that heart-warming story. They can imagine a cute chibi form of the bickering couple (other than Mikan and Natsume) fall asleep next to each other. Blushing furiously from embarrassment, Sumire whacked her husband with her fist.<p>

"Koko… You're dead." She muttered darkly as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Why Permy? And why are you red? Koko didn't do anything wrong !" Protested the brunette innocently.

"Well… She did wet her HUMPH HUMPH HUMPH !"

His mouth was stuffed with chocolate brownies which was from none other than his wife. The crowd giggled except you-know-who had a small smile on their faces. Just a tiny little smile that did not escape from Mikan's chocolate orbs.

"Back to the story. We'll move to middle school since there was nothing interesting between 'us' except for the dares and the fights we had. I remember in seventh grade, when Hotaru Hime and Luna bitch came…

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh Grade. <strong>

"Ohayou my lovely class !" Grinned a blond-teacher in a tutu. No, it is not a female, it's a _male. _

"Argh. He should really change his style of clothing. It's grossing me out." Whispered Sumire to her seat mate, who was no other than her best friend.

"I agree with you."

"Now class ! We have a new student coming in. Please welcome Hotaru Imai and Luna Koizumi!"

There stood two young girls in their school uniform. The first one has short raven-hair in which case, she could be easily mistaken for a boy if not for the fact of her long skirt. Her amethyst orbs scanned through the crowd, as if she was looking for someone. Her white skin reminded the audience of a vampire. Thankfully, she didn't have red eyes. The second girl was more like a bitchy-type, completely different from the first one. Strawberry blonde hair in curls which hangs to her shoulder, bright azure eyes, short skirt, white shirt with the top three button unbuttoned, you could see what I mean.

"Hotaru-chan, you can seat next to Sumire-chan. Luna-chan, you can seat next to Miko. Free period !"

Before any of the two girls can protests for their seats, the teacher flew out of the class. The buzz of excitement fill in the air as the two best friends grinned from ear to ear.

"I dare you to say hi to Imai." Said the permed-haired with a dark glint in her emerald eyes.

The sandy-haired nodded, accepting the challenge. He stood up and went to the owner of the amethyst orbs, who was working on some sort of invention. Sumire watched them with an amused expression.

"Yes?" She said, her gaze focused on the product.

"I just wanted to say hello and welcome to our class !" He cheered happily.

"You were dared to talk to me. Don't lie. I hate liars."

His jaw dropped. How does she know that? Has they been loud? Sumire shook her head and listened.

"You were too obvious. Your face shows what you're thinking !"

"Huh…? What…? Hotaru, what do you mean?"

"Don't call me by my first name, you baka."

"Well, I can because I'm your friend !" He chirped.

Her eyes soften as she held her hand politely.

"Hotaru Imai. Mess with me and you'll be in debt."

"Koko Yome ! This is Sumire Shouda, my best friend but I call her Permy !"

"Nice to meet you… Permy."

"KOKORO YOME !"

* * *

><p>Hotaru Imai let out a small smirk at that memory. She enjoyed the company of her new friends, especially the instant bickering between the two best friends. Who would have thought that one day, they would end up together? She did.<p>

"At least, Luna-san didn't try and talk to us until she found out about Natsume." Declared Nonoko as she tucked one strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

"Hai. That was at high school, right?" Confirmed Yuu Tobita.

"But admit it, what happened at the cafeteria in eight grade was the funniest Luna scene I ever saw." Smirked Kitsume.

"What happened?" Inquired Ruka Nogi, interested.

"Well… Let Koko do the explaining."

"So. It happened on a sunny Tuesday. Luna was searching for a place to sit and since she doesn't have that many friends, except for her followers, she decided to sit our table. There was no one because Permy was at the queue with Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan, Yuu and Hotaru-chan went to a meeting and me and Kitsume had to stay for lunch detention. The girls were those who showed us the video they recorded. Anyways, back to the point. Apparently, Luna's followers were pissed at her because they thought that she was just using them, which by the way, she was. So they dumped their lunches on her. Too bad I wasn't here to see her but it was hilarious. Then, she tried to stand up but ended up falling back, so the back of her head hit her chicken salad. She 'accidently" kicked a boy whose lunch fell on top of one of the followers. Hence, a food fight was provoked. Hotaru, Yuu, Kit and I came when they threw food at one and another. Good thing that the girls were under the table. But, the funniest bit was when the principal came in behind us and gave Luna janitor duties for the rest of the year. "

The two childish duo giggled at the story. It's not every day you hear a story about your sworn enemy. Well, your high school sworn enemy.

"What happened in high school?" Questioned Youichi after smirking.

"Ah ha ! That's the bit when Natsume, Ruka and Mikan came. Ah, good time, good time." Beamed the married-woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Freshmen.<strong>

Sumire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was too early to get out of bed, but she liked getting up early. In front of her was a huge building, the building where she always seen but never entered. That building was known as hell, a.k.a high school. She felt her shoulder squeezed but did not bother opening her eyes. Who else would squeeze her shoulders?

"It's gonna be fine. We'll have a blast !" Yelled her best friend which causes attention draw towards the two friends.

"Gomenasai…" Reddened the young teenager to the few students lurking around, whilst Koko snickered.

He soon received a smack on his head.

"Ouch Permy, that hurts." He whined childishly. He received silence.

He glanced at her to find her gawking at two students. One of them has shiny raven-hair with dark scarlet eyes, without forgetting an emotionless expression. The second one has a princey-aura around him: blonde hair and sapphire eyes. You could easily mistake him for Luna's twin brother. Except for her curls and her strawberry strand.

"Oh… Oh my God ! They're so hot !" She squealed excitedly.

The sandy-haired frowned quietly but quickly replaced it with an unreadable expression. His grin returned quickly as he watched a clumsy and yet pretty brunette running towards the two 'princes'. Yup, mood-swings it is.

"Gomenasai ! I woke up late !" She shrieked.

She kissed their cheeks as an apology before grabbing their hands and sprinted towards the inside of the domicile. Sumire and Koko followed them. Well more like eavesdropping to their conversations. There was no one in the classroom, except for a certain raven-haired and their friends who watched the upcoming scene quietly.

"HOTARUUUUUUUU !" Called out the same brunette.

They find her trying to hug their Hotaru Imai, the stoic Ice Queen. The latter took out her Baka Gun and shot her a couple of time.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. **

They sweatdropped.

"Mou Hotaru… You still hasn't changed. It been a long time since we last saw…" She whined and rubbed the sore spot.

She dusted her skirt as she stood up and grinned to her best friend, only to received a glare in response.

"Still hasn't changed, Imai-san." Greeted the prince charming.

The three girls, except for the auburn-haired and the Ice Queen, had heart shaped twinkle in their eyes. Good luck Ruka Nogi because you're sure going to have to deal with a lot of fans.

"Same to you Bunny Boy. I guess you took well care to this baka of my best friend."

Koko let out a dramatic cough to let the pair know that there were also a group of people watching them.

"Shut it Yome."

"Ouch Hotaru, I'm hurt." He said dramatically with a fake hurt expression.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her friend. Honestly, why is she friends with these idiots ? (Except Natsume Hyuuga. You all know him. Her damn cousin?)

"Who are these people, Hotaru-chan?" Asked Anna sweetly and yet shyly.

She handed her twenty yens. No one noticed, not even Mikan Sakura, that Natsume wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"This idiot that tries to hug me is my childhood best friend, Mikan Sakura. The blonde who I called Bunny Boy is Ruka Nogi, the idiot's cousin. And that also idiot there is Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's boyfriend and Bunny Boy's closest friend. "

"You forgot the bit that Natsume's your cousin !"

"They don't need to know."

"You're mean Hotaru !"

"You said something ?"

An icy glare and inventions = Hospital Injury.

"N-No…"

Her best friend sat down to her usual sit, with the three girls crowding her. Ruka Nogi was in deep discussion with Mikan's boyfriend, whilst Yuu Tobita and Kitsume admired their girlfriends. Mikan pulled Koko's sleeve and grinned from ear to ear.

"So Koko… Does Permy interest you?"

How does she even know who he like ?

"Yeah." Was his ultimate response.

"You should go for it. Confess to her when you feel you're ready."

He nodded in response and kissed her on her cheek.

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan."

* * *

><p>"Kokoro Yome, prepare to face your death."<p>

"NATSUME ! Leave Koko alone, he didn't do anything ! I swear !"

"Wow Polka. Never thought you'll cheat on me." He said sarcastically even though deep inside, he felt a pang of jealousy.

"YOU PERVERTED FOX ! It was a simple kiss on cheek ! He wanted to thank me !"

"Baka, it's still a kiss."

Oh how he wish he had powers to burn that damn Koko.

"That's it! Hotaru, swap seats !"

She knows that she'll never win this argument. This is Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about.

"Pay me ten yens."

"Okay !"

"Don't move. Twenty Yens."

"Hotaru, don't listen to that perverted fox ! I'll pay you twenty-five yens !"

"Thirty yens."

"Thirty-five."

"Forty."

"Fifty."

The crowd watched them in amusement, especially the Ice Queen whose amethyst eyes showed a dollar sign.

"Eighty." Retorted Mikan.

"One Hundred."

"Two Hundred."

"Four Hundred."

"One Thousand." Grinned Hotaru.

"Deal !" Shouted her best friend, before the owner of crimson orbs can mutter.

"Nice to do business with you, Mikan."

"Where are you getting all the money from Mikan-nee-chan?" Questioned Youichi with a smirk.

"Natsume's bank account, of course !"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Can we please get back to the story?" Announced Kitsume, slightly annoyed.

"Hai…"

* * *

><p><strong>Senior. <strong>

"Why does it hurt?" Cried Sumire as she punched the tree. Hot tears fell down on her slight rosy cheeks.

Wait…

Was she jealous?

She certainly was. It was unbearable for her to watch her best friend -wait scratch that, _crush_ spending so much time with her own friend, Mikan Sakura. She needed to let out all her frustration.

"Oi." Called out a deep familiar masculine voice.

She flinched at the tone. She has heard it somewhere, but whose voice does it belong? She turned around to face the person. Her shock was clear on her face. Out of all people, **he **came to comfort her?

"You euh, I mean, what euh…" She babbled.

"Baka."

She blinked. Did she great-oh-so-mighty Natsume Hyuuga insulted her? Probably yes.

"You're really are an idiot. You do realize that Polka goes out with me? And that they are only friends? He doesn't love her, in a romantic way."

She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

"You're right. I got worked up for nothing. Arigatou !"

"Tch. Don't let it come to you." He smirked.

**XXX**

And so, the next hour, Sumire Shouda began to cook. Precisely, baking is the most suitable word. Sweat trickled down her forehead due to the heat inside the cooking room. She was going to confess to him, cost to cost. Of course, not in the sappy-old-romantic way. No freaking way. She's not a lovey-dovey-sick teen.

"Whatcha making Permy?" Teased Mikan as she leaned against the door.

"Chocolate Cake."

"Need help?"

"Nope. I can manage it."

"You're sure? Last time I checked, you burned my kitchen to make pancakes. I don't want a fire in the school premises."

The brunette leaned in to find some chocolate mixture in the bowl with hint of green substance. Oh boy.

"I'm sure my skills have improved. Now off you go to your Natsume. I'm sure he misses you."

"Don't mention that perverted jerk. He got jealous that I've spent too much time with Koko and Ruka-pyon. I mean come on, we're practicing for the school play ! It's not like I would cheat on him. Ruka-pyon already has a girlfriend and he's my cousin. Koko's like a brother to me. Nothing more, nothing less…" She sighed; "I can never understand men…"

Sumire tried to stifle a giggle. And to think that she was jealous of her friend. How ironic.

"Anyways, I got to go. I promised to baby-sit You-kun. See you later !"

The brunette waved at her friend and graciously jogged out of the building. Now, it was time to focus on the cake.

"Let's hope it works." Murmured the permed-haired as she slid the oven's door close.

She yawned and stretched her arms. Who wouldn't be tired after seven attempts to make a simple chocolate cake late in the afternoon? Sumire leaned against a counter as her eyelids began to drop slowly. After a couple of minute, she was a deep slumber.

**XXX**

"Where is Permy?" Sighed Koko frustrated.

It was seven p.m. and his best friend wasn't home yet. He pulled his jacket on and grabbed his car keys. It was a miracle that he managed to get his driver license without getting into accidents. And also to get to the school premises in his worry state. He heard from the girls that Sumire stayed back to cook something. Koko hurried to the cooking rooms, where a delicious aura came from. Swiftly, he made his way towards the room and opened the door. His lips tugged into a smile at the beloved scene in front of him.

A cute Permy sleeping, as she leaned against the counter.

He grabbed the oven gloves and took the cake out. Beside the cooling tray was a small note.

HOW TO CONFESS TO KOKO

**1) ****Bake a cake and deliver it tomorrow?**

2) Write a letter?

3) Text him?

4) Make him a card…

5) Just tell him?

The latter picked his best friend in bridal style and carried her to his car.

"_Love you too, Permy." _

* * *

><p>"And the next morning, Permy woke up and screamed. I just told her to shut up and go to sleep, since it was too early to go to school. And so, you know the rest of the story: we argued, I accidentally spilled out the beans, became boyfriend and girlfriend, then fiancée and poof. Married and a baby along the way."<p>

"That's so sweeeet !" Squealed Aoi as she let out a dramatic sigh.

"It sure is. Now, we better go. Permy need to take her nap."

Amused, the gang watched them go. Their Sumire yelling at her husband whilst Koko annoying her. But even though the two of them constantly bicker with one and another, love do melt the ice along the way. Understanding one and another and helping one another is an unspoken task between them. Because...

Yes, they are **C****hildhood Sweethearts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Time for the replies ! <strong>

**AnimeBesties- **Perhaps I'll do that but I have slightly other plans. I will try to fit in within a HotaruxRuka shot. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review !

**Nikinora96- **No I haven't watch it _yet. _I have a hard time to find time to watch movies but I will try ! I was thinking that Hotaru should loosen up a bit. I mean, with her stoic expression, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love, right? Besides, we all know that Ruka would have a hard time to confess to the Ice Queen. But thanks for the review !

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think that this shot contained a lot of OOC. Gomenasai ! <strong>

**Please review !**

**S**weety ~


	7. Give Your Heart A Break

**Yeah I know. I'm late. But hey, don't blame me, I had personal issues with my social life. Anyways, here is an update. **

**This shot contain:**** MikanxNatsume, 17/18, Non-Alice.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song featured in this shot. Nope, never. Oh and the ringtone. **

**Dedicated: ****To Natsume Hyuuga, for his birthday on the 27****th**** of November. Yeah, I know I'm terribly late but like I said in the last shot, I had 'problems' with my social life and therefore, I finished the SumirexKoko shot quite late. Anyways, A VERY BIG HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NATSUME !**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it : ) And please drop a review !**

* * *

><p><em>Give Your Heart A Break.<em>

**Mission N°7:** Say goodbye to Mikan Sakura… for now.

* * *

><p>She hugged him one last time. Her tears were already out and yet she looks so innocent, so naïve. Her heart swelled up, but she had to put up with it. It was a matter of a few weeks and then she will be back ! There is nothing to worry. Only if her own words could be convincing, it'll be a miracle. She pulled back and whispered huskily those last words to him.<p>

"This isn't goodbye, Natsume. Let's see who wins the bet."

And with that, she hurried away. Not before she turned back and forced a bright smile on her face. Memories scrambled in their minds as their footsteps in each others hearts began to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>The day I first met you<br>You told me you'd never fall in love  
>But now that I get you<br>I know fear is what it really was**

* * *

><p><em>It was an ordinary day for Mikan Sakura. Well almost ordinary. Getting up late at usual, she hurried to her bathroom where she did her usual morning rituals. She slips her uniform on, tied her hair into a ponytail and ran to the kitchen to grab an apple. <em>

"_Bye You-kun !" She yelled over her shoulder before sprinting to the academy. _

"_Gaaah, I'm late again. Stupid alarm clock." She muttered under her breath. As she was about to cross the gate, she bumped into someone._

"_Itai… It hurts." She whimpered. _

"_Watch where you're going, __**polka-dots. I don't fall in love that easily.**__**" **_

_She apologized and ran off, without glancing at the person whom she bumped into. And as she entered the building, her instincts kicked in. _

"_YOU PERVEEEEERT !" She yelled._

_Little did she know that the latter followed her with a victory smirk on his kissable lips. The brunette entered the class with a shout as her grand entrance and made her way to her best friend. She attempted to hug her, only to end up getting hit from her invention. And the class president would come up to the brunette and help her up. What a great routine. _

"_Ohayou, Ruka-pyon," Smiled Mikan at a blonde haired, who was patting his rabbit. _

"_Good morning, Mikan-chan." Replied Ruka Nogi as he showered her with a brotherly smile. _

_She settled down next to him, as they began to chat about last night's events, until their homeroom teacher arrived. The usual chatting buzz began to cease down. _

"_Ohayou my lovely class! Did you had a nice sleep yesterday?" Greeted a blond-haired tutor in his frilly outfit. _

_Mikan's grin grew from ear to ear as she noticed her favorite teacher in front of the class. She listened to his long lecture, even though it was quite boring for others, she find it quite comical and interesting. _

"_And now, without further ado, let's welcome a new student in our small family. Please welcome Natsume Hyuuga !" _

_There stood a young boy, with messy raven-hair. His crimson eyes scanned through the crowd as he caught sight of the polka-dotted-panty girl. His first two button of his white crumpled shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was loosen. And yet, he looked so handsome. She swore she saw him somewhere…But where ? If only she didn't have a bad memory… _

"_Do you have any questions for Natsume-kun?" _

"_Who's his partner?"Asked Kokoro Yome._

"_Aha ! Now that is… Our lovely tangerine, Mikan Sakura !"_

"_WHAT?!" She finally remembered the new student. It was no other than the boy who insulted her underwear pattern; "YOU ! YOU PERVERTED FOX !"_

"_We meet again, polka-dots."_

_The class watched them amused at their reunion. Hotaru Imai did not miss the chance to click photos at the scene. This might not happen again. After all, it's their last year in high school. _

"_MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA ! M-I-K-A-N !" Her face flushed bright tomato from anger. _

"_Tch, whatever polka-dots."_

"_HYUUGAAAAAAAAA !"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now here we are,<br>So close yet so far.  
>Haven't I passed the test?<br>When will you realize,  
>Baby, I'm not like the rest?<strong>

* * *

><p>She graciously sat down in her seat. She needed to remain strong. For the sake of their love. For the sake of the bet. Her hand automatically searched for her phone in her purse, as she began to re-read the old messages of their conversations. She felt the vibration coming from the object. New message. Her heart picked its faster pace as she studied the name of her sender. Natsume Hyuuga.<p>

**XXX**

**To: Polka-Dots.**

**From: Black Cat. **

**Date: 13/06 20:12**

**Subject: Unknown.**

**We'll see who wins. Stay safe.**

**XXX**

A small sad smile crept on her angelic face. She was petrified from inside and out. Who knows if she'll survive this stage? Her attention was drifted; she didn't notice the stewardess speaking over the speakers until her last phrase.

"… We hope you enjoy our flight. Thank you for your co-operation."

Her hazel eyes flicked through her surroundings. She was sat at the window-seat, so there was no one beside her to talk to. Good thing, she supposed. Slowly, her smile turned into a smirk. This was no longer a simple bet: it was a life or death stake. **She'll show him that she is not like the rest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong<br>Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait, to wait…**

* * *

><p><em>With a hand in his pocket, he crossed the road and entered the deserted park. His other hand was holding a crimson umbrella whereas the rain was pouring down heavily, hitting the ground like bricks. He made his way towards his Sakura Tree, to find peace. After all, there should be no one in the park since it was raining cats and dogs…<em>

"_ATCHOO!" _

… _And he spoke too soon. His attention diverted to a petite figure lying down in the shade of the tree he 'owned' with a wet shawl around her shoulders. Her lovely eyes which were usually hazel were red and so was the top of her nose. He recognized her as the 'polka-dotted-panties-annoying-partner'. What was she doing here? Let's find out. _

"_What are you doing here, baka?" He asked after a brief moment of pondering whether he should help her or not. _

"_N-none of y-your c-c-c-onc-c-ern," She replied, shivering. _

_He sat down on the wet grass and wrapped his arm around her small waist before checking her temperature. Quite feverish. He held the umbrella for both of them. Hey don't give him this lovey-dovey look, he has some humanity bone in him ! He wasn't gonna let his annoying partner die out of cold ! Especially an airhead idiot ! _

"_Baka." _

_She didn't retort back like she would usually do when they would bicker during class. Oh no, she didn't say anything at all. Instead, all he got was that the girl in his embrace, weakly cuddled closer to him so he can sniff her strawberry scent. They were too close… _

"_You should go home." He said, unsure._

"_D-do-n't w-wan-na…"Her voice was sore and dry. _

"_You'll end up at the hospital."_

"_D-don't c-car-re"_

"_Idiot." He sighed._

"…"

"…"

"_B-be m-my f-rie-nd." She stuttered out of coldness. _

_He didn't say anything. He picked her up in bridal style and carried her to his apartment. She weakly protested, only once but soon fell asleep in his muscular arms. Natsume watched her. He didn't need her to get involve in his darkness. Nope, no way. She was way too cheerful and fragile to cope with his darkness. So no, he won't be her friend. He laid her down on his sofa and grabbed a blanket. _

"_AOI ! COME HERE !" He called, frustrated. Today was so not his day. _

_A raven-haired pre-teen came running down the corridor, panting. Her hair was messy and sticking out in different ways, her crimson eyes were puffy, her clothes were drenched. What a beautiful mess. Her brother was pissed. _

"_Yeah?" Her voice was also so hoarse, probably from crying._

"_Who's the bastard who made you cry?"_

"_He died."_

_He stood frozen on his ground. His chest tightened at the unbearable loss. His sister's 'fiancé' was dead. The only guy who managed to pass Natsume Hyuuga's test in order to date his sister. He was dead. His favourite kouhai. He was dead. The silver haired none other than Youichi Sakura. He was dead._

"_You-kun…" Mumbled a little voice._

_The siblings turned to face the spoken guest. Her tears were already spilled out._

"_You-ichi S-sakura i-is… m-my brother…"_

"_Mikan-chan…"_

"_You've met before?" Inquired the male figure. _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Aoi, go to your room and rest." Ordered the older sibling. _

_His sister nodded without any objection. Once he heard the door shut from her bedroom, he sat next to his partner._

"_You look ten time uglier when you cry.__"_

_The red umbrella was long forgotten and left to drain in the storm. And this was the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>There's just so much you can take<br>Give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah**

* * *

><p>He sighed. Well, that's how they became friends. He later came to know that Mikan Sakura lost her younger brother, Youichi Sakura, her only family member left, on that day due to cancer, which was why she stayed in the rain. Nevertheless, she became cheerful after four months, with the support of her friends and obviously, himself.<p>

His mind was drifted off to space, even though he was supposed to focus on the road. His crimson orbs ended up staring at the key ring attached to his car keys. It was a chibi black cat with a letter 'N' engraved on it in red, cuddling an orange kitten whose letter 'M' was engraved on it in brown.

It reminded of her.

He heard the airplane above him.

He heard her angelic laugh hunting him.

He heard her.

"**Give your heart a break, Natsume."**

* * *

><p><strong>On Sunday you went home alone<br>There were tears in your eyes  
>I called your cell phone, my love<br>But you did not reply**

* * *

><p><em>Three teenagers came out of the cinema room, with a grin plastered on their faces. Except for an owner of amethyst orbs. She never grins. Smile and smirk is acceptable. But grin from ear to ear, like her idiotic best friend? No way. <em>

"_The movie ended, yay !" Cheered a brunette, skipping with her two friends. _

_Honestly, she didn't like the movie. Actually hated it. It was, after all, a horror movie. _

"_I'm glad that the movie is over." Smiled Ruka Nogi. _

_And just like his brunette best friend, he hates horror films. Imagine seeing a rabbit being beheaded. Wild Ruka. _

"_It's not that bad." _

"_Only you would say this, Hotaru." Sighed the two of them in union. _

"_That's because you're both wimpy idiots."_

"_Where's Natsume?" Asked the blonde-haired male as he watched the two best friends arguing over who is the stupidest between them. Obviously, you know the winner._

_He glanced around anxiously. Natsume came in with them, but how come he didn't come out? _

"_Now that I think about, I have no idea…Perhaps he went ahead of us?" Replied Mikan thoughtfully._

"_Let's check in the room. Perhaps he fell asleep."_

_They agree and decided to check in. Well Hotaru Imai stood outside, waiting patiently while the pair called out their friend's name. Nope, he wasn't there. So where the owner of those crimson eyes could go?_

"_He's not in there."_

"_Maybe he went ahead of us. Who knows." Shrugged Ruka._

"_I saw him going in the middle of the movie." Said Hotaru after a long silence. _

_The two loving persons stared at her, astonished. She should have said so! But this is Hotaru Imai we're talking about. She's a mystery. _

"_I'm going to check at his house !" Panicked Mikan. _

_Without waiting the replies of her two classmates, she grabbed her backpack which was guarded by her best friend (for 75 yens.) and rushed out of the building. Her mind wandered around all possible scenarios which could have occurred to him. She stopped from running and walked slowly. The owner of hazel orbs was already near the hospital to catch her breath, only to catch a glimpse of raven-hair, whose tears were spilled out. Dumbfound, she stopped from her tracks. Was it Natsume Hyuuga? _

_She shrugged it off and decided to call him. Why didn't she think of it earlier? _

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three rings._

"_The number you have called is unavailable. Please try again later."_

_She groaned in frustration. She could have sworn that the figure was Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

><p><strong>The world is ours. If we want it,<br>We can take it if you just take my hand.  
>There's no turning back now.<br>Baby, try to understand**

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga stopped the brake of his luxurious vehicle. This memory was too painful for him to bear. He remembered the polka-dotted-panties-girl giving him a lecture about how she was worried. She didn't notice his tears until a few minutes later. He remembered he cracked his ice barrier between him and his heart and poured out his feelings. His loss on that day. The death of his sister traumatized him. It was no ordinary death. It was a murder. First, it was his parents crashing down in a car accident. Next Youichi, due to his cancer. And now his beloved Aoi who was murdered. It was fate being cruel to him.<p>

He sighed in frustration and began driving once again. Even though the moon shone brightly in the dark sky, that didn't stop him from driving.

"Aoi…" He mumbled.

He tried to shoo all the bad memories and try to think of the good one. For example, how the clumsy idiot managed to make him smile. And how she made him say cheesy lines.

"**Just take my hand and the world is ours."** She would say with her gentle smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong<br>Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait, to wait  
>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>There's just so much you can take<br>Give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah**

* * *

><p>"<em>~ Let it go ! Let it go ! Can't hold it back anymore ! Let it-"<em>

_She groaned sheepishly and sat up sleepily._

"_Hello?" She yawned, without bothering to check who called her at 3 a.m. _

"_Polka, come to the hospital. Quick." Said Natsume in his dry tone._

"_Why? What happened ?! Are you alright ?!" She panicked. Her sleepiness was no longer there, instead it was replaced with panic._

"_I'm fine, idiot. Just come to the hospital without getting into accidents. It's about Imai."_

_She immediately hanged up and grabbed the two piece of clothing that came into her hand. A short blue summer-dress with grey legging. She tossed her backpack, the everyday belonging she would bring wherever she goes, over her shoulder, slipped on her school shoes and sprinted towards the hospital. It was a good twenty minute away from her forlorn home but she did not care. _

_Panting, she pushed the hospital doors open only to be bumped by her friend._

"_Baka." He mumbled as he rubbed the sore spot she has bumped into._

"_What happened ? Where's Hotaru ? Is she alright?" Demanded the auburn-haired, with horror written all over her face._

"_Come with me." _

_She obeyed as they both walked in the endless corridors in total silence. The hospital was in a buzz, even though it was early in the morning. Patients in blood were strolled down to ICU rooms, doctors were massaging their temple in a stressful manner, nurses were dashing in and out of the patients rooms, while our raven-haired and brunette stood outside of a particular room. _

_What Mikan didn't know that once entering that room, her life will turn upside down._

_She letted out an appalled scream, followed by loud sobs. Her whole body was trembling as her knees gave out._

_Her two best friends were dead._

_She wasn't an idiot to see that her stoic best friend's bed was covered in a white sheet. Only a hint of raven-hair proved who she really was. In the next bed was the same, except that Ruka's blonde hair was sticking out of the sheet. The white sheet was slightly tainted by blood._

"_Murder at a formal conference." Was all Natsume was able to utter. _

_Even he, was in shock. He hasn't recovered from his kouhai's death, let alone his sister's. And now his two friends, were, well murdered. He helped the brunette standing up as they both sat down on a bench, outside the room. She was glued to him and unable to resist herself from crying her emotions out. _

"_Let's go home." Said the lad after an hour, when he saw two set of families rushing in. _

_She didn't say anything, only to be let dragged away by her knight in shining armor. Silence fell upon the two of them once more. Frustrated, Natsume stopped at the park where Mikan and himself would spend an awful lot of time under their Sakura Tree._

"_Natsume…" She croaked out. Her tears were no longer on her rosy cheeks; instead her hazel eyes lost the color of life. It was now dull plain brown. _

"_**Give your heart a break."**_

* * *

><p><strong>When your lips are on my lips<br>Then our hearts beat as one  
>But you slip out of my fingertips<br>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

* * *

><p>They soon became a couple after that. The loss of their beloved ones made them inseparable, as they promised to never let anyone in their dark lives, except for one and another. The two individuals graduated from high-school with flying colors. They soon began their studies in Tokyo University. They were still freshmen and yet, it felt like high school all over again. Mikan cracked a small smile; furthermore it immediately faded away as she saw three silhouettes dressed in black clothing alongside black masks in front of the passengers. With guns.<p>

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP ! WE ARE HERE TO HIJACK THIS PLANE ! THE PLANE IS UNDER OUR COMMAND!" They yelled in union.

Frightened, Mikan slowly raised her hands in a dreadful manner.

"Who among you all is Mikan Sakura ? Girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga ?! Whoever you are, stand up this instant !" One of the terrorist demanded. It was a female, due to her body shape and her thick red lips. Oh and also due to her feminine voice. Snort. How can we forget this.

Horrified, Mikan shakily stood up and swallowed the big lump formed in her throat. Her vision began blurry due to her tears as she blinked continuously. The terrorist dragged her to the next deserted room, in order to talk 'privately'. They were to face to face. Well, with a good three meters distance between them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Sakura here."

"W-what do you w-want ?" Stuttered the latter due to the fear demolishing her optimist mind.

**XXX**

Little did Mikan know that the same situation is occurring in Japan. Natsume stood up as he saw a man, dressed in black clothing with a white mask covering his eyes. He would have frightened him off, except that the man had two guns and bodyguards. Guns vs. unarmed ? Not a sensible idea.

"What do you want ? You're sure wasting my time, _Persona."_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong<br>Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait, to wait  
>So let me give your heart a break<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo Polka. Pay attention." <em>

"_Mou, Natsume ! You big meanie !" _

"_You're in college and yet you use kindergarten words. Wow, I'm impressed." He retorted sarcastically. _

"_But aien't you gonna miss me when I go to Dubai for a few weeks?"_

"…"

_Mikan giggled at his silent. She was invited to go to Dubai for a few weeks, due to her outstanding presentation in journalism. Today was her last day with her boyfriend. They currently lied down on the shade of the Sakura Tree, tangled in one and another's hold. She watched him reading his manga, silently while she would play with his hair. She could have sworn that she saw his crimson eyes saddening for a brief moment. He took a deep breath, the amuse atmosphere was long gone. Tension filled in._

"_Mikan, I need to tell you something." _

_It was no time to kid around, she knew that. _

"_Let's break up."_

_She blinked. Did she just hear him right or was it one of her hallucination ? _

"_What?" _

"_I don't want to lose you, like I've lost them. My family is dead and all because of me and karma. I don't need you dead. They will be targeting you in your flight. So please. Let's break up. Let's forget everything."_

_Unknowingly, she was sobbing. He stood up and wiped one of her tears. His lips met hers for the last time as they parted away. _

"_Sayonara, Polka. Stay safe."_

_He walked away but stopped his tracks once he heard her shout._

"_LET'S HAVE A BET THEN !"_

_He was going to miss this little bud of sunshine. He faced the small silhouette. _

"_If I stay alive in tomorrow's flight, then we will get married as soon as I come back. If I lose, then I will be responsible for my own death."_

_She doesn't even know what she was saying, and yet there she was, babbling about life and death. A sly smirk made its way on the raven-haired's lips. _

"_If you try to communicate with me before midnight, then we'll get married. So, deal."_

_Who said he was sensible to play around with life and death ?_

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause you've been hurt before<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise<br>Don't wanna break your heart  
>Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache<strong>

* * *

><p>"We meet again, Hyuuga. I'm here to take revenge on your little kitten. She's responsible for everything that happened !" Stated Persona with an evil glint.<p>

The latter was beyond surprised. What did his woman do now, to anger the scariest man lived on earth?

"What did she do ?"He voiced his thoughts aloud.

"It's all because of her parents ! If they didn't set me and Luna up, nothing like this would happen ! Luna's dead !"

**XXX**

"Revenge to your loving boyfriend. You see, he killed my beloved Rei. I don't know what is his purpose but it sure hurts me a lot. So I am taking all the people who are precious to him." She paused and stared at the brunette ; "His parents were already dead so I didn't bother with them. I food-poisoned his darling little sister, Aoi Hyuuga. She was a lovely kid too. Too bad she didn't see her death coming. Next, I took on his two closest friends. I am very sorry for the loss of your two childhood best friends. It hurts to lose someone close to you? Don't worry, you will join them, because you're next."

"How do you know that he killed Rei ?" She breathed and gently smiled; "Perhaps it's a big misunderstanding. Have you tried looking for him?"

"OF COURSE HE WAS KILLED ! I BLOODY SAW IT IN FRONT OF MY EYES !" She yelled, angered by the passenger's comment.

"Can we talk about this, Miss…"

"Luna Koizumi." They sat down on the seats.

"Koizumi-san, I know you must have suffered a lot. I can understand your pain because I lost my family as well. But try and talk through what happened on that day."

The terrorist stared blankly for around ten minutes, until her small voice said it all.

"What is Natsume's eyes color ?"

"Crimson."

"Shit. He's the wrong person." Cursed Luna Koizumi ; "I am aiming for Ioran Hyuuga, Kaouru's boyfriend. Do you know them ?"

"Do you mean… Natsume's parents ?" Asked Mikan worriedly.

"What year are we in ?"

* * *

><p><strong>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>There's just so much you can take<br>Give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah**

* * *

><p>"Did you murder Aoi ?"<p>

"Aoi ? As in your sister ? No."

Natsume eyed the man suspiciously. But he knows that the man in front of him never lies, call it a gut feeling or something but he knows that Persona did not lie. Heck, even the man looked surprised and he did not bother hiding his emotions.

"Then, your pathetic Luna is alive. She's targeting Dad."

"You mean, she killed your sister?"

"Tch. You became more stupider."

"**She sure did give your heart a break."**

* * *

><p><strong>The day I first met you<br>You told me you'd never fall in love**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Natsume :3<strong>

**From: Mikan Sakura :D**

**Date: 13/06 11:59**

**Subject: I win.**

**The first day I've met you, you told me that you never fall in love. And yet, we're getting married tomorrow, because the trip got cancelled. I win the bet :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to your reviews !<strong>

**AnimeBesties- **Thanks for the review :) Sumire and Koko sure are romantic. Here's your update.

**TheInvertedOne- **Thank you for your review ! And thank you for favoring me. I'm touched. I know that most people here would think of murder and horror due to its name. But it's the exact opposite. Okay, except for this one. And the next one. I like to include death. Am I sadist ? Yeah, I think so.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the next shot. Wow, I'm feeling generous today. <strong>

I am a mistake. A mistake to be born on Earth. It was all a mistake. Everyone says so. My parents did. My ex-friends did. My ex-boyfriends did. Heck, even my crush did ! And no, if you're thinking it's Natsume Hyuuga, the famous heartthrob or Ruka Nogi, the prince charming in our college, then you're most certainly wrong. Nope, absolutely not. I will never date them in a million of years. I mean hello, I may tend to act like a bitch –and sometime which I admit, a bitchy whore- but I don't go around and try to steal other people's boyfriends. I'm just trying to be their friends, just like Sumire Shouda is to them, even though she tends to get a bit annoying. Trust me, I have someone in my mind. Unfortunately, he's taken.

**Can you guess who it is ? **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is a small author note. Some of you have been asking me for a sequel to my other one-shot (Gone, Gone, Gone). To be honest, I don't know whether to write one or not due to my tight schedule. I'm still debating with myself whether to do one or not. I might, but if I do one then that'll be during the Christmas Holidays. Let me know of your opinions. <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Featured:<strong>** 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato and the ringtone is (as most of you would have guessed) 'Let it Go' by Demi Lovato, again. **

**Enough of my babbling, thanks for reading and please drop a review to let me know of what you thought ! **

**S**weety ~


	8. Perhaps, I was born to die alone

**Bonjour everyone ! Sorry for the late update. The reason is justified in my interview corner. **

**Okay guys. I am warning you right here. There will quite a bit of cursing involved in this shot. And please don't have a heart-attack by this 'surprise'. I think that you might have a slight clue who I was talking about in the last shot. Please read my author note at the end. **

**This shot contain:**** Luna's POV about her *cough* crush *cough*, 17/18, Non-Alice. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice or '**_**Of Mice and Men'. **_

**Hope you enjoy this shot. : D**

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps, I was born to suffer and die alone.<em>

**Mission N°8:** Tell my boring life story to everyone.

* * *

><p>People often calls me a mistake.<p>

It's true.

I am a mistake. A mistake to be born on Earth. It was all a mistake. Everyone says so. My parents did. My ex-friends did. My ex-boyfriends did. Heck, even my crush did ! And no, if you're thinking it's Natsume Hyuuga, the famous heartthrob or Ruka Nogi, the prince charming in our college, then you're most certainly wrong. Nope, absolutely not. I will never date them in a million of years. I mean hello, I may tend to act like a bitch –and sometime which I admit, a bitchy whore- but I don't go around and try to steal other people's boyfriends. I'm just trying to be their friends, just like Sumire Shouda is to them, even though she tends to get a bit annoying. Trust me, I have someone in my mind. Unfortunately, he's taken.

I took a deep breath as the water icily soaked me through my lungs. My vision began to get blurry and my legs and arms were aching.

I had enough.

Tonight, I will let all the pain go and leave it on Earth. Because it was time for me to go forever…

* * *

><p>The first time I've met him was when I first bumped in him in a café. Cliché as it sounds but it certainly did not leave a good impression.<p>

You see, I was down the bumps on that day because I didn't get accepted in the college I've always dreamed to go. Which was Harvard. Yeah I know. You must be thinking how a little whore like me can apply to Harvard. Well, you see, my IQ was quite high –but not as high as Hotaru Imai of course. So I decided to apply abroad. I blame my CV though. I don't think that 'drama club' is enough for me to get into a college as good as Harvard.

So anyways, I ordered a coffee in the café I usually go to when I'm hungry. I often skip breakfasts because breakfast and I so do not co-operate with each others. I would spill my orange juice on my white shirt, or my toast would mess up my make-up. I don't know how it does, but I swore that I won't have breakfast at home. Heaven knows what happens when I try to cook.

"One cappuccino, please." I mumbled to the waitress.

She flinched at the coldness of my voice. Okay, who wouldn't be scared of a high-school-graduate with a scary aura surrounding her ? I would. Too bad that person is me.

The waitress scurried towards the counter, as quick as the lightning. After a few minutes, she came back with shaky hands. I snatched the drink off her, in a pissy manner. Fortunately, the drink hasn't been spilled or anything. Or else, I would have screamed my head off and caused a ruckus.

I dashed toward the door, without looking up from my drink.

And that was when it all happened.

I bumped into _him._

Spilled the drink on him.

Crashed into him.

And my lips sealed onto his.

I quickly mumbled an apology and rushed out of the shop. My heart was pounding so hard, it's a miracle no one can hear it other than me.

Yeah, what a great impression. _But I don't regret it at all._

* * *

><p>I saw him at our annual freshmen ceremony, at Tokyo University. After a lot of hesitation and mourning over my loss, I snapped back to the reality. Thank Kami-sama for guiding me toward him. He was the president of the student council, which means that he was probably in second year of college. He stood in front of all us, scanning each individual before putting a bright smile on his angelic face.<p>

I remembered taking a proper look at the boy. I still remember how he looked like. He has dark sandy-hair, which was neatly combed, but yet it looked handsome on him. Now, his hair is usually messy but I didn't mind. He has beautiful chocolate eyes under his thin glasses, which shone with life and excitement every time you look at them. His tie was slightly loosened; his white shirt was tucked in his black trousers. His shiny shoes reflected in the hall. That was how he dressed every day.

Our eyes met for a brief second. I could have sworn that he slightly gave me a light glare, once, well, he recognized who I was. But he quickly pulled his gaze away as he began his speech.

I remembered hallucinating. His voice was a drug to me and still is. Okay, I sound a bit lunatic but I swear, I can't get his voice out of my head for the rest of the day. I wondered. It's that what we call love at first sight? I didn't know. I didn't think so.

"… So I hope you enjoy your life in college. If you have any issues, feel free to talk to me. I will try to solve it."

He stepped down from the stage, as the hall began to empty. I waited for him to hurry towards me and at least talk me.

He didn't come. I glanced at him, awkwardly.

He was with _her._

Nonoko Ogasawara.

And from that day, I felt hatred towards her more than anyone who lived on earth.

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone. I'm Luna Koizumi. Pleased to meet you." I smirked flirtatiously at my classmates.<p>

One word that I hoped everyone would think of me: a total slut.

That was what I was aiming for.

I'm insane; yes I get that a lot.

You see, this isn't me. The flirtatious type. Okay, this probably sound weird but I have behavior managements. One second, I would be the real me: sweet and shy around everyone. A bit clumsy and I try to be hardworking. The inner 'me' is a total whore. I can't control this personality; it only comes out due to deep depression which I have always suffered from my childhood. Yeah, I know. You must be thinking: 'Wow. What a great excuse.' Tch. You don't understand how difficult this life is to me.

The bell rung as I began to gather my belongings. That's when he stood.

"You." He muttered with venom.

I flinched from surprise but tried to keep a calm façade.

"Gomenasai for the coffee and the… kiss…" I remembered muttering anxiously. My inner personality was long gone as soon he came in the picture.

He sighed and then smiled; "I must have scared you, haven't I ? I'm Yuu Tobita."

"Luna Koizumi, pleased to meet you."

There was a short silence before he spoke up.

"I've noticed that you're always alone. Don't you have any friends?" He questioned, puzzled.

_Should I tell him? But he's only a stranger ! What would he think of ? A total loner ? No, I'm not gonna risk it. Okay, just tell him. Or just don't. Tell him. Don't. Tell. Don't. Tell. _

"No. I don't have any." I stated coldly.

He flinched but his smile never disappeared.

"You could sit with us at lunch."

"I can't." I whispered ; "I can't."

His eyes soften as my tears welled in my onyx orbs.

"Why not ?"

_I can't tell him._

"Jaa Tobita-kun. See you later."

I remembered thinking that walking away was the solution to my problems. _It never was._

* * *

><p>Days became weeks as weeks became months. At college, I have found a good friend whose name was Nobara Ibaragi. I told her about my inner personality but she didn't mind about it. She would usually calm me down before I burst from anger. We became so close that we were known as the 'Ice Princesses.' Why ? Because of our looks and our cold personalities toward others. She's a very caring person, and one of the best persons whom I've ever met in my short life. I will terribly miss her. Nobara is usually a shy and sweet girl who would always be picked last in sports team, who would stutter in front of the teachers and who was often bullied by our classmates. That's how we became friends. I stopped those jerks who were trying to bully her, and my inner personality came out. She immediately noticed this and inquired about it. I buffered excuses but after a long time of hesitation and wimpy lies, I told her my secret. She wasn't disgusted by it. She only smiled at me with warm and pat my head, shyly.<p>

"Arigatou for trusting me." She said softly.

I was very emotional on that day.

Now, most of you must be wondering what happened between me and the president of the student council?

Yuu Tobita would attempt to spill the beans to him after my answer to him. Of course, I wouldn't breathe a word about it; hence we could say that we became friends. There were plenty of rumors about us, disclosing to everyone that the president of the student council is two-timing. Tch. Yeah right. People these days. They don't even know the meaning of 'girl-and-guy-being-friends'. _Though I wish there was more. _

One day, I was strolling down the garden when I saw _them. _They looked like they were talking to one and another. I couldn't help but eavesdrop at their conversation, since it was about _me._ I hid behind a tree, where on the other side, they were talking.

"What do you mean I should stop hanging around her ?" Hissed Prez, annoyed.

I couldn't possibly see his face since my back was turned toward them.

"Well… I don't want to sound mean or anything since I don't know **her**, but I just… you … know… try to distant yourself from her. Just until the rumors cool down a bit." She said, uneasily.

"I can't. Can't you see ? She's just like _Curley's wife of Mice and Men. _She feels lonely."

For those of you who does not know, _Of Mice and Men _is what we're studying in Literature. Curley's wife is a character from the novella. She is just like me. Flirtatious but deep inside, isolated from the man on the ranch.

A sigh could be heard.

"Fine."

A few minute of silence went by when I heard a slight moan. Gross… They were making out.

But I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

I knew that he has a girlfriend whom he has dated since high-school years. _But I couldn't help but fall in love with him._

* * *

><p>"I'm home !" I murmured to my forlorn apartment.<p>

You must be wondering why I was all alone. Simple: I ran away. That's right, you read it right. I ran away from home.

I hated my life back at home.

You see, I was an only child. The child of the successful Koizumi Fashion Industries. I was alone ever since my birth. I was raised by nannies, butlers, maids and many more people. I had no sibling though. From birthdays to Christmases, my so-called-parents have forgotten they had a daughter back in Japan who was waiting for them to come home and spend her childhood with her. They didn't bother coming home to see how she was doing. They didn't bother sending her any presents, not even a postcard. They didn't bother trying to communicate with me. No. They didn't.

The only time they came back from Germany was the first and last time I saw them with a little blonde and blue eyes, her small hands interlaced with our parents.

Angela Koizumi.

The next successor of our family.

She was five-years-old and yet I felt jealousy towards her. She had my parent's attention without trying, while I worked my ass off for trying to be noticed in the family. I didn't try to be friendly with little Miss Snotty.

"**You're just a mistake**." They all said.

Cliché as it sounds, disaster stroke on my sixteenth birthday.

Where little Princess Luna's fate was already chosen by her Majesties.

They only came back just to marry me off with the _wrong _prince charming for their greedy deeds.

The only option I had was to run away from all this trouble. I didn't bother trying to keep in touch with them. With the saving I had, I brought an apartment, away from the people I knew.

That was when I met **hell.**

* * *

><p>I could feel the tension rising up inside my racing heart. The cold air hit my nude body as I shove a piece of my ripped clothing, to cover my body. Tears already spilled out of my dark orbs. For the first time in my life, I felt hopeless in that situation.<p>

I couldn't believe it _that _happened.

"**You're only a mistake."**

The man smirked and gradually left the alley.

I could only run to my apartment, feeling exposed in front of the world. Once I went inside my 'home', I let the rest of my tears fall out.

For those of you who are idiots, I have been rapped, a few days before I received my Harvard rejection letter. By who, you ask ? My childhood ex-best-friend, Kuonji. He was the groom who was supposed to marry his little bride. Too bad the bride ditched the whole thing and abandoned her so-called-family.

I felt all alone, all dirty.

But I overcame it as soon as I received my letter and I was distracted by the _person _who has turned my world upside down.

* * *

><p>Now back to the time when I was with my college life. I remembered that dreadful day, when I finally let go of the final strand of hope.<p>

It was in May, during a free period.

It was an ordinary day, if you count messing around ordinary, then yes. Only, if I knew how much it wasn't ordinary, then I would have curled up in my cold apartment and stay behind.

Nonoko Ogasawara wasn't here, which was strange, considering that her best friend, Anna Umenomiya was present. I shrugged the thought off and chatted with Nobara. Just then, the door clacked. We all turned to see an angry looking teenage girl who was chased by her own boyfriend. He looked like he hasn't slept for days.

She slammed my desk. I was quite shocked at her behavior but I managed to cover it up with my cold attitude. However, my good friend has seen it but yet, she kept quiet.

"What do you need ?" I asked coldly as the class grew silent to listen to our conversation.

Heck, even Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai were listening.

"I want you to stay away from **my **boyfriend." She hissed darkly.

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't petrified of her.

I glanced at Yuu who helplessly stared at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"And why would I do that?"

I felt Nobara stiffened next to me.

"You bitch ! I don't have time to cope with a-no-life like you ! **You're only a mistake to be here! **I've had enough of you acting as the 'damsel-in-distress' when your intention is to steal Yuu away from me ! I'm asking you to stay away from my boyfriend or else." She glared at me with death holes boring into me.

The words were like sharp arrows, hitting my almost-shattered-heart.

"That's enough, Ogasawara-san !" Yelled Nobara; "You don't have the right to say that ! She is not a mistake and she did nothing to Tobita-senpai ! She's only his friend !"

To say I was surprised once again was understandable. Nobara could never raise her voice, and this was her first time doing so. I was teary-eyed by her actions. She squeezed my hand, as comfort.

"Nonoko's right." Muttered the school-council-president.

I stared at him, bewildered.

_How could he say that ? _

"**She is a mistake."**

And with that, the last arrow struck to my broken heart.

.

.

.

Did you expect me to cry ?

Heck no.

I huskily stood up from my seat and pushed my desk as far as I could. I lost control over my body, as my inner personality came out. My friend tried her best to keep me in zone, but it was too late. I calmly strolled towards Yuu, who looked anxious.

Guess what I did ?

Pulled his tie and kissed him in front of the damn class. In front of the teacher who stumbled upon the sight. In front of our classmates. In front of Nonoko Ogasawara –whose jaw was dropped on the ground. Tch.-

"Sayonara baby, I have always loved you."

I walked away from the class. From everyone. _From this damn world. Because in that moment, all I wanted to do was to hide from this world and cry. _

* * *

><p>And this is the reason why I was at the river, to end this suffering. Pretty sappy my story, huh ? Well, I hope you guys can understand my story, in this letter I'm writing.<p>

I got enough of people telling me that I am a mistake.

Which is true but...

_Goodbye everyone. Goodbye world. Goodbye Luna Koizumi. _

* * *

><p><em>I watched my body drowning further in the deepest end of the pool. I watched the police and the ambulance securing the area. I watched my only friend, Nobara, weeping. But I watched him, looking at the river guiltily. The river of sin.<em>

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you like I was supposed to. I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry, Luna."

_Perhaps I was born, suffer alone and die._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note. <strong>

**Okay guys, please don't faint ! I know that most of you hate Luna because she is mean to Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, but don't you ever feel sorry towards her ? I mean, yeah sure she's the villain in most of the stories around here (and I admit, in mine as well.) but hey, I just wanted her point of view of life. I mean, she is a human being. Most of the stories, even mine, contain her flirting with the main male characters. So, why not the side characters? Since she is one anyways. In addition, I'm making sure that she remains the villain in my upcoming shots. I just wanted to be a bit nice towards her since it's Christmas-y.**

* * *

><p><strong>Small preview for the next shot…<strong>

**A threat ?**

"_Youichi Hijiri Yuikihara, do you have any death wish?"_

**Revenge ?**

_Vases were broken along the way, curtains were ripped, expensive paintings were thrown on the muddy carpet, sweat was trickling down their foreheads. What a beautiful disaster. _

**A date ?**

"… _I'm sure it was just a little prank. You should shower and remember that you have a date with... " _

**Find out more in 'Siblings Rivalry.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Review time !<strong>

**AnimeBestie- **You guessed it right. It is Luna. : ) I know that the shot resolved around death but life isn't supposed to be something happy, right ? Anyways, thank you for your review !

**Nikinora96- **I don't know whether to take as a compliment or critic but thank you for your review !

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the interview corner ! <strong>

**Sweety.G:**** Hello minna-san! This is the interview corner so feel free to ask any question to our favorite characters in Gakuen Alice ! **

**Yuu.T:**** Ano, Sweety-chan… There's only three of us here… **

**Sweety.G:**** Huh?**

**Mikan.S **_***eating Howalons***__**:**_** Hai, hai. Ruka-pyon and my darling Hotaru went on a double date with Permy and Koko-kun. Anna and Nonoko were experimenting something, senpais had a meeting with Uncle Kazumi. You-kun and Aoi-chan had a test today. **

**Luna.K:**** How did I end up here?**

**Sweety.G**_***grinning***_**: That's for me to know and you to find out. Beside, this chapter is all about you. Hey where's Natsume? I'm sure I tied him in metal bar so he can't burn it and dragged him here… **

**Yuu.T:**** …**

**Luna.K:**** …**

**Mikan.S:**** He escaped ! That big meanie ! How dare he leave us here ! **

**Luna.K:**** Sakura, improve your vocabulary first then insult Natsume-sama.**

**Mikan.S:**** Well Natsume is a meanie so there's no point of hiding it ! And he is not your '-sama' ! **

_***Yuu sweatdropped***_

**Sweety.G:**** Guys, we're here to –**

**Luna.K:**** How dare you call Natsume by his first name ! **

**Yuu.T**_***look at Sweety***_**: Isn't that supposed to be Shouda-san's saying? **

_***Sweety shrugged***_

**Mikan.S:**** -he's a big meanie and-**

**Yuu.T:**** We'll call it a day. Oh and happy late birthday. It was on the eleventh of this month, right?**

**Sweety.G:**** Hai ! That's why I updated kind of late. I also had tests so I couldn't focus on the shots. Gomenasai ! **

_***Look at Mikan and Luna arguing***_

**Sweety.G**_***sigh*:**_** Please review !**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>weety ~


	9. Siblings Rivalry

**Merry Christmas everyone ! This is a Christmas Special for everyone. Okay, I kind of updated late because I was too lazy to upload it yesterday. So here it is ! There is an special Interview at the bottom of the page so don't hesitate to have free read ! **

**Gomenasai if you find OOCness. **

**This shot contain:**** Youichi & Mikan's brotherly/sisterly relation, NatsumexMikan, YouichixAoi. 15/16/17, Non-Alice. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, it will be when Santa Claus really exist. **

**Hope you enjoy this shot. : D**

* * *

><p><em>Siblings Rivalry<em>

**Mission N°9 :** Seek revenge on that Hag-Brat.

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 9:05 a.m, Christmas Eve. <em>

Ah what a beautiful morning. The sun shining brightly on the thick coat of snow, the birds chirping on a lovely Sunday morning, the wind gently blowing, how peaceful it is on a Christmas Eve.

**ATTEMPT ONE: Youichi's Masterplan A. **

"WAKE UP MIKAN-ONEE-CHAN!" Yelled a teenager at the top of his lungs.

Notice the sarcasm, if you're slow. A peaceful morning at the Yukihara residence? When hell looses. The teenager that just screamed smirked satisfied with the impact of his action, which was: having his sister rolling out of bed, to be covered in mud. And there is one thing that his sister absolutely despises on a lovely Sunday: waking up in this rude manner. Sometime, she wonders how that devil brother of hers can be so innocent in front of their lenient parents.

"Itai ! It hurts a lot !" She whined in her half-asleep-state.

Make this to her fuming state once cold icy water was poured on her. Yes, from head to toe. Not only she woke up in an extravagant manner but she also stinks. Great. Ah, the joy of pranking your sibling on a cold sunny morning.

"Youichi Hijiri Yuikihara, do you have any death wish?" Muttered the soaked female darkly.

"Nope."

If you were sane, you would have probably run for your life. A Mikan Yukihara in rage means hospital injuries. But not for Youichi. Never for him. He wasn't the slight bothered about her dark aura. This is his childish older sister we're talking about, for crying out loud.

"YOUICHI!" She screamed.

Without wasting anymore precious seconds, she chased her brother around the mansion. Oh, she wasn't going to let her beloved Youichi from getting away with a broken special rule. Everyone knows about her special rule, heck even the American Air Force has it written on their notice-boards. And no one, and I mean no one, has broken it, not even her grumpy meanie boyfriend, not even her blackmailer of a best friend has broken it. The one rule that Mikan Yukihara commanded on a Sunday morning, and it was broken for the first time by no other than her younger sibling. Oh and if you haven't heard of the rule, here it is:

**NEVER EVER EVER WAKE MIKAN YUKIHARA UP ON A SUNDAY MORNING. NEVER.** (Unless it is an emergency then you will probably be unharmed. However, if you wish to end up at the hospital, feel free to do so.)

Vases were broken along the way, curtains were ripped, expensive paintings were thrown on the muddy carpet, sweat was trickling down their foreheads. What a beautiful disaster.

"Mikan-sama ! What on earth has happened to you?!" Inquired the head of maid as she stood in front of her mistress.

The mistress in the name of Mikan stopped her chase and faced the maid. Her hazel eyes watered as she poured out the earlier events. Even the maids knew how much she hated to be woken up early, especially on a resting day. Sunday was meant to be everyone's personal lazy day. And yet, her brother had to come and break the peacefulness.

"Now, now, Mikan-sama. I'm sure it was just a little prank. You should shower and remember that you have a date with Hyuuga-san at three p.m. !"

"Arigatou Kimi-san ! You can tell the rest of the maids and butlers to take the day off today. It's Christmas Eve. You should spend it with your families, instead of looking after us. I'll call Hotaru over."

The maid happily beamed and skipped to spread the ultimate new around. Soon, in less than ten minutes, the mansion was filled with nothing but silence.

**Attempt One Successful.**

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 11:43 a.m. <em>

**ATTEMPT TWO: Mikan's Plan A of Revenge. **

The auburn-haired teenager snickered as she dusted her shorts. After scrubbing the mud off from the last two hours, she ended up wearing a cherry frill top with a cute denim shorts and red flip-flop. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun so that it does not come in her view.

She skipped towards the kitchen, in order to get something to eat. An apple would do fine for now.

"Yo Youichi ! Aoi-chan is here !" She called out after taking a bite.

Her fifteen-years-old brother scurried down the stairs, only to slip and land painfully. His whole body were covered with oil as well as feathers.

Mikan, as we all know as an innocent bubbly and cheerful girl, giggled uncontrollably as she video-taped and took photograph of the whole 'accident'. Her brother couldn't help but pull a grimace miserably, cursing at his dense older sister. He winced as he tried to get up but failed.

"Onee-chan, call the doctor. I think I fractured my arm." He mumbled to his sister, who looked at him worriedly, once the laugher cooled down.

"You-kun, you okay?"

"No you idiot, can't you see I'm in pain?"

With that comment, Mikan quickly scrambled in search for her phone.

**Attempt Two successful.**

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 12:49 p.m. <em>

**ATTEMPT THREE: Youichi's Masterplan B. **

The latter groaned for the fifth time of the day, as he watched his sister talking to their family doctor after a trip to the hospital. His _baka _sister caused him to break an arm, _on Christmas's Eve ! _And now because of her idiocy, he has to wear a cast around his left arm.

He will get revenge on her, that's for sure.

Which was the reason why he ended up in the kitchen, preparing a lemon juice and keeping his guards.

He made sure he added a _special ingredient_ to make her suffer.

Can you guess ?

No?

It's simple.

.

.

.

_A whole bottle of spicy red chili. _

He smirked at the result of his experiment, once he called his sister over and made her drink it by telling her that it was a 'Howalon Drink'. The drink looked like a Howalon Drink because of its white texture.

**Result:** Mikan running around the mansion like a chicken in search for water. Her voice sounded hoarse after drinking gallons of water like a thirsty horse who hasn't drank from the last forty years.

"YOUICHIIIII !"

It was a miracle she could still shriek and make your ears bleed.

**Attempt Three successful.**

* * *

><p><em>At the Hyuuga Residence, 3:34 p.m. <em>

A raven-haired lad sighed as he checked the time from his wrist watch. His girlfriend was half-an-hour late. And yet they only live twenty minute away from each others! Frustrated, he pulled out his cell-phone and called her. Out of character ? I don't think so.

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

"Mikan speaking." Came her bubbly statement.

She sounded different, as in she was eating something. He shrugged it off.

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean 'where are you'?" She questioned.

He could imagine her blankly-look-expression on her angelic face. He sighed once again for her small pea-sized brain.

"Just get here, Polka."

"One sec Natsume !"

There were muffled sounds in the background but it soon became louder and louder. Well at least in her part. He couldn't understand the other's person's response however, their conversation sure made him pissed.

"No ! There is no way … No ! …"

Natsume Hyuuga heard the phone getting picked up from her side.

"Okay fine. Let's break it up, shall we ?"

The latter was shocked and he did not bother hide it from his sister's crimson orbs, who was watching him angrily. Why would she break up with him? Did he do something wrong?

"Ano, Natsume. I'll call you back later. Ja !"

He blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. What's going on at the Yukihara residence?

"What happened?" Asked his little sister, glaring at the electronic device in her hand.

He raised one of eyebrows at her weird behavior; "Aren't you suppose to be with Youichi?"

"He ditched me." She mumbled with venom in her icy tone.

The raven-haired brother ruffled his own hair as a sign of frustration.

"Let's go."

"Where, onii-chan?"

He didn't reply. All he did was to grab his car keys, his jacket and pulled his sister along this mess.

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 3:34 p.m.<em>

_**What really happened… **_

The older teenager happily skipped towards the kitchen with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. She felt much more better after drinking honey and water together. She chased her younger brother around the house –again- furthermore, this time; they destroyed every single object in the house. From their parents' wardrobe to the roses, from the windows to the once clean neat carpet, from the Christmas Tree burned into ashes to the cracked plates, everything was either messed up, ripped into small pieces, dirty or simply broken. Oh well. It's not like their parents would see it anyways. They were on a business trip and won't be back soon until New-Year a.k.a. her eighteenth birthday. She felt her phone vibrating as she picked it up. At the same time, she bit into a new apple.

"**Mikan speaking**"

"Where are you?" She could tell from his tone that he was not in a good mood.

"**What do you mean 'where are you'?"** She blankly asked. Her attention diverted towards her younger brother.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed to her younger sibling as she sat on the counter.

"Just get here, Polka." Grunted her boyfriend on the line. She didn't hear his order though. Her thoughts were occupied by the person sitting in front of her.

"**One sec Natsume!" **

She swigged her legs from the –only- clean counter. Mikan noticed how her brother was in DreamLand as she excused herself from the line. How ? His eyes reflected no spark of life, his body was stiff as a cardboard and he often ran his fingers in his messy grey hair.

"Aoi." He muttered in a low voice. Still, his sister caught his answer.

"What did you to my cutie Aoi?" She whispered, as she left the phone on the counter.

"That baka is annoyed that I'm not picking her calls. Then when I pick it up, she thinks that I'm cheating on her. And now when I call her, she won't pick her phone. I hope she won't tell Natsume-nii…" An idea popped in his head ; "Ne, onee-chan. Help me !"

Didn't I tell you? Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Yukihara are going out from the last year or so. Mikan nearly choked on her apple from that statement.

"**No !** **There is no way** I'm going to co-operate with you ! **No** way! " She screamed at him, forgetting her precious boyfriend who was on the line.

"Please onee-chan." Pleaded her younger brother with puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. He responded by glaring at her.

Glaring contest.

One minute.

Two minutes.

"**Okay fine. Let's break **_**it **_**up, shall we?"**

Unknown to her, the person on the line was listening to their conversation. Mikan who finally remembered her boyfriend on the phone, hastily excused herself once more.

"**Ano, Natsume. I'll call you back later. Ja !"**

And so, the duo discussed their plans.

* * *

><p><em>At the Imai Residence, 3:37 p.m. <em>

**ATTEMPT FOUR: Mikan's Plan B of Revenge. **

"Hotaru Imai speaking."

She placed her tool down on her desk and sighed.

"HOTARUUUUUUUU! I missed you so much ! It been eighteen hours since I've last talked to you ! How are you ?! How's the-"

"Baka, if you have nothing important to say then I'll hang up." She threatened annoyed at her best friend's childish behavior.

"No, no, no, wait ! Ne, Hotaru ? Can you do me a favour?"

The inventor could have sworn she has heard her best friend chuckling evilly. Whatever she was about to say would be a good profit for the Great Ice Queen.

"State."

"I've sent you a picture of Youichi in feathers. He broke my special rule so I want to make him pay. Can you publish the picture as the headline cover for _Tokyo Magazine_? Please?"

"One thousand yens, eighty boxes of crab brains and a video of the devil."

"Hai ! Arigatou Hotaru ! You're my best friend ever ! I-"

She hung up the phone before she could listen to her best friend's babbling which is all nonsense. Nevertheless, the deal was interesting…

* * *

><p><em>On the Road, 3:40 p.m. <em>

"Damn that traffic !" Cursed the Hyuuga siblings.

They were stuck in a very long queue. The older one wouldn't have hesitated to call the helicopters for a lift, however due to the holiday season and the drizzly weather, it won't be possible. So bearing with what he got was the only solution he currently could think of.

"Onii-chan, I'm bored." Whined his sister for nth time, flicking through a magazine she recently brought from a nearby shop.

He ignored her as usual. His thoughts trailed to a certain brunette. Who was the person whom she was talking to? As far as he was concerned, it was a male. And it couldn't be Youichi, her younger brother as he is a man of few words. Carrying a sentence is not his character.

_Perhaps she's cheating on you. _

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. Stay positive. Stay positive. Stay positive.

Who was he kidding for? He's **never **positive.

He honked the klaxon and banged his head the window.

"ONII-CHAN ! LOOK ! IT'S YOU-KUN!" Yelled his sister.

She tossed him the magazine as he began staring at it, bored. In addition, his boredom faded away once he saw a picture of Youichi, his favorite kouhai as well as his sister's childhood lover and of course, let's not forget he is a **Yukihara, **meaning that he is his lovely energetic and loud girlfriend.

_Well soon to be ex-girlfriend. Remember, she wants break up with you._

What on earth is going in the Yukihara Residence?

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 4:02 p.m.<em>

"MIKAN ONEE-CHAN !" Screamed the victim of this mess.

"Yes, my dear You-kun? Did your plan work?" She asked, a little bit too innocently.

Youichi fumed from anger. He was surfing in the internet when he came across the _Tokyo Magazine. _Feeling something wrong with the magazine, he decided to check on it. Only to find his sister's revenge written widely in big chucky capital letters. And the best bit? In less than ten minutes, nearly the whole Japan population has seen him dressed in 'a chicken outfit'.

He couldn't believe that she has uploaded a picture –well with Hotaru Imai's help- of him.

"What's the meaning of **THIS ?!**" His anger was clearly expressed on his usual stoic face.

"Well, I agreed to help you. But I didn't say I won't take revenge on you." She smirked with an evil glint in her hazel orbs.

Okay, she has been spending too much time with her blackmailer of a best friend. Oh and here is a small warning for you guys: **NEVER MESS WITH A YUKIHARA ESPECIALLY THE HEIR AND THE HEIRESS ! **

**Attempt Four Successful.**

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 4:16 p.m. <em>

**ATTEMPT FIVE: Youichi's Masterplan C. **

"Yo Polka !"

She lifted her head which ended her to bump the fridge. After all, she was searching something good to eat since their cook was sent home, after her commands. Mikan rubbed the sore spot on her forehead before making her way towards the main room. There, her grumpy boyfriend was there along his cutie little sister a.k.a. her future sister-in-law arguing with her brother. Let's not talk about dreams because Mikan Yukihara has tons of dreams. And making Aoi her future sister-in-law was one of them.

"Natsume ! What brings you here ?" She happily beamed as she leaned for a hug.

He shoved her away; his icy gaze sent her shivers.

"What's wrong Natsume?" The heiress of the Yukihara Company questioned.

"_Hyuuga-san"_ He replied.

"Huh?"

"It's _Hyuuga-san_ for you."

Since when did she have to call his last name? She miserably failed to notice the younger two watching them. One of them was amused by the situation, the other was slightly confused. You could guess who is who.

"Natsume, what's going on? Are you alright?" She ignored his last comment and proceeded on bombarding him with questions.

No one could blame her. After all, Natsume Hyuuga was known as a man of a few words.

"You're cheating on me." He said bluntly.

She blinked. Several time. Then she glanced at her sibling. And on cue, they both laughed out loud under the confused looks exchanged between the Hyuuga siblings. Well chuckling lightly in Youichi's case. Once cooled down, Youichi took the role of questioning.

"Nii-chan, why ?"

"Did someone come over today?"

This time, it was the Yukihara siblings' turn to be confused. What was he talking about?

"You cancelled our date and ask to break up with me." He pointed out.

Another roar of laugher echoed in the room. Natsume and Aoi waited patiently until they both calmed down. Again.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai. You heard our conversation, right? Well, I was talking to You-kun and he said... _perosnal_things which pissed me off. Gomenasai."

He groaned as the two girls giggled. He peered around, only to find a beautiful mess. He scoffed as Mikan began explaining their 'little game' since morning. A kiss was shared and a marathon of movies made up for this 'misderunderstanding'. At midnight, Aoi sniffed and found something burning.

"Hey, is something burning?"

They all walked out of the cinema room, only to find Hotaru's laboratory on fire. They all rushed -except Youichi- to put the fire out.

**Result:** The laboratory is now burnt and all data has been erased.

"How did the fire get started?" Asked little Aoi.

Little did the two Hyuuga siblings know that there was a smirk plastred on Youichi's handsome face. However, his older sister immediately noticed this. Hence, the up-roar re-began.

"Hmm... We're leaving." Hesitated the raven-haired girl.

The two siblings did not pay attention on what she said and carried on chasing after one and the other.

**Attempt Five Successful. **

* * *

><p><em>At the Yukihara Residence, 8:03 a.m. Christmas Day. <em>

"Yay ! It's Christmas!" Exclaimed a bubbly brunette, running down the stairs as she avoided the mess.

"Merry Chritmas, onee-chan." Mumbled Youichi sleepily.

The two of them were assembled at the chimney, near the _new _Christmas Tree. But before they took a glimpse at the presents neatly assembled, they heard loud gasps and a shriek coming from behind. The two siblings turned around to find their parents dumfound at the entrance. Their jaws were dropped on the floor as their held on their belongings tightened. A long silence settled in the lounge as the pair sheepishly grinned.

"Surprise." Uttered Mikan with a nervous chuckle.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihara, Youichi Hijiri Yukihara, what on earth happened here?!" Queried their mother, her face turned red from anger.

"IT'S HIS/HER FAULT !" They roared, pointing at one and another.

"I don't care whose fault it is, someone please tell me what's going on !" Exclaimed Mr. Yukihara as he picked up a ripped cloth.

It was his wife's favorite dress. His children were _so_ dead.

"… Merry Christmas Dad." They cheered together with a hint of anxiety behind the ambiance.

**Lesson Learned:**** Never ever leave your kids at home on Christmas Eve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review time ! <strong>

**AnimeBestie- **Arigatou for your review ! I know it is sad and sappy and all that but *sigh*. Your answer for your question is in the Interview Corner. Feel free to have a read.

**Nikinora96- **She was. She was upset which led to conflicts in the manga. She would have been if she really opened her eyes. But I still don't like her. She made Mikan-chan suffer. Anyways, thanks for the review !

* * *

><p><strong>Interview Corner : ) –Christmas Special-<strong>

**Sweety.G: ****I'm back guys! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite and/or followed! I'm so happy ! **

**Sumire.S:**** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Enough with your sappiness. I heard from Koko that there was a question for me. Is that true?**

**Koko **_***reading Sweety's mind*:**_** Hai, hai ! **

**Sweety.G:**** Koko-crunch, will you stop reading my mind? I'll ask Mikan-chan to ask Natsume-kun to burn you into crisp if you don't stop. Oh and you won't end up with Permy-chan !**

**Sumire.S:**** MY NAME IS NOT PERMY ! And what do you mean by 'ending up with me'?**

**Koko: ****Never mind. **_***glare at me* **_**Don't you dare.**

**Sweety.G:**** That's more like it. Now, where were we ? Oh yeah. As I was saying, we have-**

_***Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Aoi and Hotaru appearing out of nowhere***_

**Mikan.S**_***baffled*:**_** Huh? Where are we? Oh hi Sweety-chan ! **

_***Mikan and Koko eat Howalons and watch us, with Hotaru video-tapping the whole thing. * **_

**Sumire.S:**** Oh the baka came. Hi Natsume-sama ! Where is Ruka-sama?**

**Aoi.H:**** Ru-chan had to go to the barn today ! He is very sorry for not coming ! **

**Sweety.G :**** That's okay. Can we go back to the interview ? Good timing you lot. I have question for Natsume-kun, You-kun and Aoi-chan, if you don't mind me? **

**Natsume.H & Youichi.H**_***pissed***_**:**** Who said you can call by my name?**

**Aoi.H: Sure ! As long as its nothing too personal ! **

**Sweety.G**_***nervously chuckling*:**_** Ano, Natsume-kun, You-kun, you know the consequences, right? **_***turns to Aoi***_** Don't worry Aoi-chan, it's nothing too personal. **

_***Silence***_

**Hotaru.I:**** Hurry up. I don't have all day.**

_***Everyone sweatdropped***_

**Sweety.G:**** Anyways, here is the question for you, Permy-chan from ****AnimeBestie****: ****Would you rather be best friends with Luna or Mikan? **

**Luna.K *appearing out of nowhere*: Hey I'm listening here ! Oh hi Natsume-sama ! **

**Koko:**** What's with people appearing out of nowhere? **

**Mikan.S:**** Hi Luna-san ! These howalons are so yummy ! **

_***Hotaru shoots everyone with her Baka Gun.***_

**Hotaru.I:**** You're all too noisy. Carry on.**

**Sumire.S:**** Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…**

**Youichi.H: ****Make up your mind, you hag ! **

**Sweety.G**_***sweatdrop*: **_**Let's leave her to it, shall we ? Now, question for Aoi-chan ! Would you like a shot about you and Natsume-kun?**

**Natsume.H:**** I told you not to call me that.**

**Sweety.G: And I told you I don't care. Aoi?**

**Aoi.H: Hai ! I want a shot about me and onii-chan ! **

**Sweety.G:**** So there you have it ! There will be a shot about Aoi-chan and Natsume-kun ! **

**Luna.K:**** I'll be there to watch it! **

**Koko **_***Turns to Sweety***_**:**** It's a miracle he didn't burn you for calling him his name, yet.**

**Sweety.G:**** Oh that? I bought an anti-fire barrier from Hotaru-chan. Now second question for You-kun ! **

_***Koko fell asleep.***_

**Youichi.H:**** Hag.**

**Mikan.S:**** Mou You-kun, don't go and call others 'hag'.**

**Youichi.H****: Hag.**

**Sumire.S:**** I have the answer for the question ! If I have to choose one, then it's that idiot of Sakura. **

**Luna. K**_***stiff*:**_** I'm going back. Bye Natsume-samaaa ! **

**Natsume.H:**** … **

**Aoi.H:**** Onii-chan has some serious issues. **

_***Luna disappears***_

**Sweety.G**_***amused*:**_** Why that, Permy?**

**Sumire.S **_***angry***_**:**** MY NAME IS NOT PERMY FOR THE LAST TIME ! Sakura is not that annoying. At least, she has my permission to date Natsume-sama !**

**Mikan.S:**** Huh? We're not dating ! **

**Natsume.H**_***smirks*:**_** That's not what it says in this shot.**

**Mikan.S**_***blushing*:**_** … Shut up, you perverted maniac.**

*****_**Natsume and Mikan bickers in the background* **_

**Hotaru.I:**** Save your dovey-lovey thing out of my camera ! Get on with this damn interview already.**

**Sweety.G:**** Okay You-kun: What do you think of torturing Mikan-chan in this shot? **

**Youichi.H:**** Fun.**

**Sweety.G:**** … Okay… Now lastly, Natsume-kun !**

_***Stops arguing with Mikan* **_

**Natsume.H:**** Don't call me that. _*glares*_**

**Sweety.G**_***ignore his comment*:**_** Now, when are you planning to confess to-**

**Natsume.H: You say a word and I'll burn you.**

**Sweety.G **_*****__**sigh*:**_** Fine. **_***turns to readers***_** Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this shot ! Unfortunately,I haven't started writing the next shot so there won't be any previews. Gomenasai! And gomenasai for the long interview. The people here won't co-operate ! **

**Sumire.S:**** Blah, blah, blah. You talk too much. **

**Hotaru.I:**** Thank you Shouda for declaring my thoughts out loud. **

**Youichi.H **_***to Sweety***_**:**** Hag. **

**Sweety.G:**** Why is everyone being mean to me?!**

**Aoi.H:**** I'm not Sweety-chan ! **

_***Sweety and Aoi blabbered* **_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

_***Everyone pass out except you-know-who* **_

**Hotaru.I**_***pissed***_**: This idiot **_***point at Sweety* **_**want reviews. Review or else **_***points baka gun***_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>weety ~


	10. Who is Mikan Sakura Yukihira?

**Happy New-Year everyone ! Yey ! I've managed to write a shot about Aoi Hyuuga and Mikan-chan. I'm proud of myself =) **

**This shot contain:**** Aoi Hyuuga's POV, 13/16, Alice Using. Set after Manga. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Unfortunately. **

**Warning:**** Spoilers of the Manga ahead. You have been warned. Some details may not be accurate so I apologize in advance. **

**Dedicated to…: ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MIKAN-CHAN ! This is my birthday gift for our favorite heroine as well as my New-Year Gift for all my readers. Also, it is dedicated to AnimeBestie for her suggestion. Although it does not count that much of Hotaru-chan, I will include a scene where all three of them will plan something together. **

**Hope you enjoy this shot. : D Don't forget to drop a review to let me know of your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>Who is Mikan Sakura Yukihira?<em>

**Mission N°10 :** Read Aoi Hyuuga's report on her role model of the year.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Assignment: <strong>Describe your role model and why is she/he your role model. State how she/he relates to the academy as well. Present it in any way you wish.

* * *

><p>Hello ! My name is Aoi Hyuuga and I'm thirteen years old. My role model is Mikan Sakura, as I prefer to refer her as my 'Mikan-nee-chan'.<p>

When I was given the assignment, I didn't know who to choose as my role model as I have lots of caring senpais and I also have a very protective Onii-chan (Natsume Hyuuga). However, Hotaru-nee-chan (Hotaru Imai), Ru-chan (Ruka Nogi's nickname) and the rest of their friends and even Onii-chan convinced me to write about Mikan-nee-chan. They all stated many titles about her which relates to the academy, without her knowledge.

**Student of Class 2-B.**

Everyone knows her by this title. Yuu Tobita once told me that before she came, everyday in the classroom was chaotic. There would be fights going on, arguments, noise…etc. So when she came to look for her best friend, she brought peace and warmth in the class. She ceased the fights even though she transferred late, brought the class as a family to care and look out for each others and created a fun atmosphere that Ru-chan and Onii-chan even couldn't cut anymore classes because she was always there with her bright smile. She was, is and always will be someone special in the class.

**Single Star**

"Loud. Annoying. Optimist. Stupid. Crybaby."

Those words were how she was described by Permy-chan. I wonder whether it was exaggerated or not but my doubt was slightly cleared by Onii-chan and Hotaru-nee-chan. I was stunned when I heard their comments.

"She is a baka." Were the exact words that Hotaru-nee-chan said.

"Stupid idiot." Onii-chan said.

Of course, all my doubts were immediately cleared away once I properly met her. I'm sad to admit but those words fit her perfectly. However, she does have many good qualities !

In addition, nee-chan would have been a Special Star if it wasn't for the fact that Jinno-sensei wouldn't let her, even though she saved the school.

He must really hate her, huh?

**Hime Princess**

My nee-chan is beautiful. No need to say it. She is beautiful inside and out. She has long auburn hair which reaches her waist (she likes to keep it down more often because Onii-chan told her to) and hazel orbs. She isn't exactly tall, quite small, however she is slim. No, she doesn't diet. It's actually the opposite. Mikan-nee-chan loves to eat, as if it was her last meal. Girls in her class are always jealous on how she never gets fat.

But like I said, my nee-chan is beautiful.

Add her beauty with her personality equals a princess. Hence, she is known as 'Mikan ni Kimi'.

**Almost a Dangerous Ability Student**

Because of her nullification alice and her S.E.C (Stealing. Erase. Copy) alice, nee-chan was transferred to the Dangerous Ability Class. Of course, she never stayed there too long so she was never _actually _considered as a Dangerous Ability Student. This is because she never did do any missions because Onii-chan never let her. Hence the rebellion came along the way.

**Representative of Special Ability Class**

Special Ability Class. The class where Nee-chan met her amazing senpais. The class who brought Onii-chan and Mikan-nee-chan closer due to their Aladdin RPG game. The class who comforted her when she was down the dumps. I'm proud to say that my role model is the representative of that class. The new primary students adores her and would endlessly talk about her. My best friend, Chiko-san is in that class. She also like Mikan-nee-chan.

I wish I could be in that class.

**Daughter of my Mom's best friend (who was a member of the Anti-Alice Organization)**

Mom and Auntie Yuka were best friends when they used to attend Alice Academy. Mom was there when Auntie Yuka gave birth to Nee-chan and Auntie Yuka was there when Mom was having Onii-chan. Somehow, fate connected us together. Even though our mothers are deceased, we are still nevertheless connected to each others. When the Anti-Alice Organization (AAO) declared a war against Alice Academy, Auntie Yuka turned out to be in the good side –our side because her daughter was in that side. Unfortunately, her time was up.

But Mikan Sakura is still my Nee-chan.

**Niece of High School Principal**

After discovering her true biological parents, Mikan-nee-chan found out that her father had a brother; who was no other than Kazumi Yukihira, the high-school principal. They told one and another what had occurred in their lives. I always found the high-school principal strict so I was surprised when he teased Nee-chan about her stupidity and how she inherited it from her father.

But inside those teasing, I know that the principal cares a lot for his niece.

**Jinno-sensei's Most Hated Student**

Koko-kun assured me that Jinno-sensei hated her because she was not very good at studies and often came last in her exams. And she also like to sleep during his boring maths lectures. She was a no-star when she first came so it was a big improvement when she received a star for going after onii-chan when he was kidnapped. Mikan-nee-chan also like to talk during class with Onii-chan. They would often bicker, hence they would get detention.

I don't want to know how it is in detention. Especially with Jinno-sensei. And I don't want to know.

**Narumi-sensei's Favorite Student**

Everyone knows about Narumi-sensei ? The most cheerful (as most students would like to refer the word 'gay' due to his cross-dressing) teacher in the academy? Yup, his favorite class is as we know Class 2-B because that's his homeroom class. We all know that he cares deeply for that class but he has a special liking toward one particular student. It is no other than my nee-chan. Narumi-sensei is the first teacher who discovered her nullification alice. Rumors said that he knew Mikan-nee-chan's mother and therefore treats nee-chan as in his daughter. I really don't know about him _personally_, even though he is my English teacher and he assigned my class this assignment but nee-chan sees him as her father due to their similar personalities and similarities.

When she first came and she was missing her Jii-chan, she would crawl in Narumi-sensei's room to sleep with him. Not in a dirty manner of course ! I mean, just like a father would tuck his little princess. Just like that.

I remembered on Father's day, Mikan-nee-chan gave a present to Narumi-sensei with a big card saying 'Happy Father Day'. He was very emotional on that day and hugged Mikan-nee-chan, which annoyed Onii-chan. Thus, Narumi-sensei's clothes were mysteriously burned. I wonder who burned them…

**Mr. Bear's Only Female Friend**

Do you remember in your childhood _(well if you came to the academy when you were in primary school at Alice Academy)_ or in middle school, when you were warned not to go to the Northern Forest because there was a scary bear living in the woods? Well, it's true. There is a bear living in the wood. But, ho-ho, not any ordinary bear. It's a stuffed, living bear, created by Kaname-senpai before his death. His name is Mr. Bear.

His only friends? Tsubasa-senpai, Youichi and Mikan-nee-chan. Those are the bear's only friends. Why you may ask?

Because he's violent. _Unless you wish to end up in the hospital, feel free to visit his lovely cottage. _

**Sumire-chan's Nemesis**

Sumire Shouda or as I prefer to call her Permy-chan, is my role model's friend and enemy. They both faced the hardship of the war against the ESP and its minions, and yet they never lost hope. I really admire those two. They are very different from each others: Permy-chan is blunt with her words and never afraid to be selfish; Mikan-nee-chan is loud and selfless.

But they both have one thing in common.

_Onii-chan._

Permy-chan was head-over-heels over my older brother. Of course, Onii-chan never heed any attention to her. Permy-chan would defend him and do whatever it takes to keep him safe, of course as a fan girl. And so would Mikan-nee-chan. They even escaped the academy in order to save Onii-chan when he was kidnapped by Reo Mouri and his men.

Even though Permy-chan treats Mikan-nee-chan like an idiot, she does care for her and vice versa.

**Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki's senpai and Tono-senpai's Favorite Kouhai**

The three senpais who frequently visit the academy: Tsubasa Andoh, Misaki Andoh (they got married right after graduation) and Tonochi Akira. All three of them treats my Nee-chan like their little sister, especially Tsubasa-senpai (he would often get burned by Onii-chan for hugging Nee-chan and me. I wonder why) since they created a lot of memories together.

Despite Tono-senpai's perverted behavior and his flirting, he would look out for Mikan-nee-chan. Tsubasa-senpai does the same; once Onii-chan didn't come with us to Central Town. Misaki-senpai and I went to dress-shopping and Mikan-nee-chan got lost. She ended up with three men trying to flirt with her. Tsubasa-senpai came to the rescue and taught a good lesson (which I don't want to describe).

**Youichi's Favorite Onee-chan**

Youichi Hijiri, a copy of my Onii-chan's personality since he was young. I often argue with him for being the favorite sibling, even though he's only nine. Onii-chan took care of him since he was young and no, I'm not jealous of this. I know that Onii-chan like to take care of children. So when Mikan-nee-chan met Youichi, he became attached to her as he would call her 'Onee-chan' instead of 'Hag' or 'Stupid' as he would do to his fan-girls –including me. Don't blame me, he's just adorable. Youichi would only let 'his Onee-chan' hug him (apart from Hotaru-nee-chan, Ru-chan and Onii-chan himself) or cuddle along.

I wish he would treat me his 'Onee-chan' as well. It sucks to be treated as a fan-girl. Maybe I should talk to Onii-chan about it? Who knows, he might give a lecture to Youichi.

**Hotaru-nee-chan's Best Friend**

It's hard to believe that the Ice Queen, who always has a stoic and blank expression, who always blackmails others just to get what she wants, has a cheerful best friend. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Mikan Sakura is Hotaru-nee-chan's best friend since they were young.

They are both different. One doesn't show her emotions, the other smiles as if there was no tomorrow. One would like money, the other is selfless. One who is good at studying, the other… Well, not so much.

They both, however, do have many similarities. And one of them is food. If Mikan-nee-chan loves anything sweets (in particular, Howalons (I do like them)) Hotaru-nee-chan loves sea food (especially crab brains). They both are gluttons when it comes to food.

But their friendship is something else I admire. I mean, Mikan-nee-chan came to the academy in order to be with her best friend. Even though Hotaru-nee-chan hits her with her **Baka Gun**, she is very protective over her best friend and it's very sweet. They are have this 'mother and daughter' bond, but treat each others like sisters.

I'm glad that they are inseparable.

**Ru-chan's First Crush**

Ever thought the prince charming of Alice Academy having a crush on an ordinary one star? I fainted upon hearing this. Ru-chan and Mikan-nee-chan? Now I think about it, they do make a good pair. I mean, they both like animals, nature and they are both kind and caring. However, Mikan-nee-chan only considered Ru-chan as a close friend of hers. It was saddening upon hearing the prince getting rejected. Furthermore, Ru-chan picked his shattered heart and got over this. After a lot of help from us, he had a new crush which is Mikan-nee-chan's best friend: Hotaru Imai.

But you may ask: why did Mikan-nee-chan rejected him?

**Because she already loved someone else. **

**Onii-chan's Girlfriend**

Surprised? Don't be. It was expected. They are opposite but as the saying go 'Opposite Attract'. And it was bound to happen from the beginning.

Their meeting was kind of funny. My Onii-chan is a pervert because we all know their story so there is no point me writing in here. And with Narumi-sensei playing the cupid by assigning them to be partners, voila the result. Bickering is very common between them so I wasn't worried about their fights.

There is also an everyday routine between them: my Onii-chan would make a perverted comment, nee-chan would think about what he said, Hotaru-nee-chan would video-tape all this, nee-chan would then shout "HENTAI !" and storm out of the classroom (except during lesson time, she would receive detention) and then they would make up at the Sakura Tree.

However, I know that they both went through a lot. So they deserve this happiness and I hope that one day, I would be their bridesmaid in their wedding.

**But, the big question of this assignment is:** **Why is she my role model?**

**And my answer is this:** Mikan-nee-chan is a cheerful person. She always has a bubbly aura around her and a big smile on her face. I've met her a few times in the past, when I was young. I didn't remember her properly, but I remembered a brunette talking to me as if I was her little sister. And she did consider me one. She brought a smile at Natsume-nii-chan's face and she melted his icy barrier. Even I couldn't do that when I was young. And it's still hard to do so with my grumpy onii-chan who would say that I was an idiot and stupid. It's not my fault if I'm not as smart as he is! I'm only thirteen ! I've often wondered how she coped with my onii-chan for so long, her crazy classmate's rants, her friend's pranks, her best friend's Baka Gun, her teacher's stunts and many more. And that's when I knew it: I want to be like her. I want to bring happiness to the people I care about and I love. I want people to come to me when they have problems and be just like her. Always smile brightly at the people we care about.

And that is the last title that I gave her and the most important one for me:** My Favorite Nee-chan. **

So now, when I've finally met her after all these years, I'm happy. I'm happy to know that maybe, maybe one day, I would be just like my Mikan-nee-chan (and possibly she would be my future sister-in-law and I also hope that I have a nephew or a niece).

And this is why Mikan Sakura is my role model.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Time !<span> I'm so happy that there are more reviews then there is normally =) **

**Katherin2000- **What can I say, I'm a big fan of fluffiness. So do expect 'cute' shots. Thanks for the review and Happy-New-Year !

**AnimeBestie- **Arigatou for your review ! Like I said before, this shot is dedicated to you because of your idea. I will try and make a scene about Hotaru, Mikan and Aoi's friendship in my upcoming shots. Your review made me smile. And yeah, we should probably lock Mikan-chan in a room with Natsume until they confess to one and another. Happy New-Year to you too !

**Nikinora96- **Thanks for your review ! I also love it when Youichi and Mikan are siblings, it make me laugh all the time. The shot about the two Hyuuga siblings will come soon, but not the next one because I have one in mind. Happy New-Year !

**Silver- **I'm so sorry but I don't understand what you meant. What do you mean 'in the question area'? The interview area? The part where Mikan called Hotaru? Happy New-Year !

**Guest- **As much as I would like to reply your question, my answer to your question is stated in the author note at the bottom of the shot. Thanks for the review though and Happy-New-Year !

**Guest- **I like Kaname in the manga/anime. He is cute and charming as well as one of my favorite character in the story. Thanks for the review and Happy-New-Year !

**Guest- **Thanks, your comment really made me smile. Here is an update and I hope you enjoyed it. Happy New-Year !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Interview Corner. <strong>

**(Present: Sweety.G, Aoi.H, Natsume.H, Hotaru.I and Mikan.S)**

**Sweety.G:**** Yey ! I'm so happy for the reviews ! Oh and happy birthday Mikan-chan ! **

**Mikan.S**_** *giggling*: **_**Arigatou, Sweety-chan ! I really liked this shot. But I love the first one even more since it has to do with New-Year.**

**Hotaru.I: ****And fireworks.**

**Mikan.S: ****Yes, that as well. I like my birthdays because it's a day when Hotaru can't hit me with her baka gun ! Yey! **

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Aoi.H: ****You spoke too soon, Mikan-nee-chan. **

**Natsume.H: ****Baka.**

**Mikan.S **_***pouting*: **_**Mou Natsume ! I'm not an idiot ! Be nice please ! And Hotaru, why did you hit me with your gun? Itai, it hurts.**

**Hotaru.I: ****Baka. **

**Natsume.H: ****Never.**

**Mikan.S: ****Mou, you two big meanies. **

**Sweety.G: ****Mikan-chan, are you sure that you liked the first shot because of fireworks and New-Year? Is it not because Natsume-kun confessed to you?**

_***Natsume smirked and Aoi gasped***_

**Mikan.S **_***blushing***_**: N-no ! It's not that ! Why would I like that perverted fox?**

**Natsume.H: ****Because I'm good looking and you can't resist my charms. **

**Aoi.H: ****Onii-chan is very smart ! **

**Hotaru.I: ****Idiots stays with idiots. **

**Sweety.G: ****And he's sweet and a big softie.**

_***Natsume glares at Sweety while Hotaru smirks, taking a picture of everyone***_

**Aoi.H: **_***thinking out loud*: **_**I wonder when I will have my niece or nephew… Hmm… **

_***Mikan blush* **_

**Hotaru.I **_*****__**rolls her eyes***_**: ****Get a room, baka. **

**Sweety.G **_***tuning towards the readers*: **_**Well minna-san, happy new-year everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this shot, even though it has nothing to do with New-Year. I already did a shot on it so yeah. Sorry but there won't be any previews for the next shot. I planned it to remain a surprise. Yes, it sucks. Thank you for those of you who reviewed/favorite/followed ! Ciao until next time ! **

**Aoi.H: ****Please review ! Or favorite. Or follow. **

***_Hotaru points Baka Gun at Readers*_**

**Hotaru.I: ****Or else. **

**Aoi.H: Hotaru-nee-chan take threats very seriously. _*sweatdops*_**

**Mikan.S: Review ! Pretty please? _*puppy eyes*_**

**Natsume.H:**** Baka. **

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>weety ~


End file.
